


Celica & The Black Bleasts

by Steamy



Category: BlazBlue, Grand Theft Auto V, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: The poor sense of direction that she's known for leads everyone's favorite healing mage into the hood. After healing several men on death's door, she's treated like an angel by these big, strong bulls and taken to a barbecue as a show of thanks! But is she really going to dine on some urban cuisine, or is she going to have to go up against some Black Beasts of her own?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Celica & The Black Bleasts

  
  
  
  


The map seemed so simple to follow that even a toddler could follow its directions. Take a left at the monorail and keep going down past the clinic. If these directions were followed perfectly, one would arrive at the supermarket in a matter of minutes. However, not everyone was great at following directions. Such was the case for the auburn-haired woman walking aimlessly while reading the map, which seemed a bit odd to her. Of course, she had no idea that she was reading it upside-down.

“And then you go this way, right?” Celica stopped in place and lowered the map from her face to see if she had made it. “H-Huh!? W-Wait a minute! This doesn’t look like the shopping district at all!” The expectation of a peaceful, flourishing shopping district with a supermarket just a little ways ahead was shattered by the sight of an urban city street and equally urban run-down buildings covered with graffiti, and crowds of people running away. But not just any kind of people. Their skin was darker than anything the girl had ever seen, as if they had been swallowed by the sun and spat out into a desert. Or as if they’ve had dark chocolate from a chocolate fountain embedded into their flesh. She had only heard of these people in stories, but now they were running right past her. Her red eyes practically started to glow. Was she dreaming? There was only one way to know. She stuck her hand out to one of the people, touching their shoulder. Panicked, the male yanked his arm away from her.

“ ‘Da hell you doin’? We got crazy mofo’s shootin’ up ‘da block and you out ‘ere tryin’ touchin’ people? Weird ass thot; stay in ya’ lane!” The man gave Celica a panicked, weirded out look before running away.

Celica’s lips formed a wide, joyful grin. There was no mistake. These people, fleeing for their lives for whatever reason, were black. Pure, authentic, honest-to-the-bone black. “They really are real!” gleed the girl as she clutched her hands to her chest in excitement. “Sis always told me stories about them, but I never thought I’d actually see one before! Hey, wait up!” She went to follow the group of people running for their lives when she heard loud bangs in the direction she was initially heading towards. “Huh?” With an attention span that seemed to bounce in her head like a pinball, Celica walked towards the directions of the noises. As she was starting to walk towards the source of the sounds, a speeding car made a sharp, sliding drift out of the corner. Loud, booming music came from the car, and a group of men, who were also black and were wearing corresponding colors and holding an array of guns out the window. The car, with music foreign to Celica’s ears, drove off in the distance.

“So fast…” Seeing no point in trying to catch up to a speeding car, Celica made a turn down the corner of the block. When she saw what lied ahead of her afterwards, she quickly covered her mouth in shock. Bodies were scattered on the sidewalks and the streets, guns lying next to the injured. She had no idea how or why, but these men were hurt, or worse. “Oh no...What happened…?” 

“S-Shit…Shit…” One of the men closest to Celica had been coughing up blood as he had his hand resting weakly on a wound in his stomach. He slowly turned his head towards the girl, who had quickly ran towards him. She got on her knees and started to shake his shoulders. She was saying something, though it was nothing but unintelligible, muffled cries to his fleeing life. As he started to feel the coldness of death engulf his body, his eyes started to close for his final, eternal sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A flash of green light sparked within the male’s conscious, and his eyes darted open. He leaned up as quickly as he was shot down, and moved his hands on his face. Wasn’t he just shot? He looked at where he got shot. The wound was gone. Not only that, but he felt better than he did before he took the bullet, as if he wasn’t just revived, but rejuvenated. He looked around the street to see a good bunch of his brothers-in-arms that also got shot down equally confused and, somehow, equally alive. All except one, who was lying next to the girl that the man saw in what was supposed to be his final moments.

“Just a little more…” Celica mumbled to herself as she hovered her hands over the male’s wounded chest. The bullet magically floated from out the male’s body and dropped onto the ground, and the wound that it had made started to close up until it was completely gone. Suddenly, the black man gasped and lunged himself upwards, grasping onto his chest. His eyes looked at the ground, and his hands assessed his own wounds before turning to the pure-hearted girl, who gave him a warm smile. “There! Are you okay?”

“Yo, baby gurl!” The first man that she had healed called out to her as he approached her. “You doin’ ‘dis shit?”

Celica tilted her head slightly, just barely able to register what the man said. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“What I mean? I’m talkin’ ‘bout bringin’ homies back from ‘da dead like the second comin’ of Christ or some shit, ‘dat what I mean!”

“Back from the dea---Oh, yeah!” Celica smiled purely while the male he healed jumped up in joy, happy that he didn’t kick the bucket just yet. He went over to his other friends and clapped up a handshake before pulling each other in for a hug. “Everyone here looked like they were about to die, so I had to bring them back to life!”

Astonished, the black man sucked his teeth as he looked away before looking back at her. “You sayin’ it like it’s hella’ normal.”

“It is!” Celica responded. “I’m an expert at healing magic, so stuff like this is easy for me!”

“ ‘Healing magic?’ “ The eyes of the man glanced over the girl. She was definitely appealing for the eyes; Her eyes reminded him of apples, and her outfit was like that of a schoolgirl’s, even coming with a rather short skirt that allowed glimpses of her thighs and, if the winds allowed it, something more. She was a bombshell. But the words that came out of her mouth would give any sane man second thoughts. “Like...wut’, molly or some shit?”

“Molly? Who’s that?” Celica blinked.

“You know, weed ‘n shit. Crack.”

“Crack…?” Celica was clearly confused. “Crack...Weed? ...How do you crack a weed?"

The black male reached into his pocket, taking out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. “You ain’t from ‘round these parts, are you? ‘Course you ain’t; you as white as a fuckin’ snowflake.” He took a cigarette from the box, putting it in his mouth before attempting to light it. The men behind him laughed among each other. 'She ain't hood,' and, ' 'deez streets ain't make her,' were easily heard among the crowd. For some reason, though, a flame wasn’t sparking from the lighter. “Damn shit always gettin’ jammed…!” He pushed his thumb harder down onto the wheel, then screeched briefly as he felt the metal go into his thumb, causing the cancer stick to fall onto the floor. “Shit!” He looked at his thumb and a fresh cut that had already started to leak a minuscule but noticeable amount of blood.

“Oh, are you okay?!” Celica walked over to the male and looked at his thumb. “Here, let me fix it!” The male was about to reject, but Celica had already pressed her fingertips against his thumb. A green light started to emit from the cut, which began to slowly close up. There wasn’t even a scar; it was as if it never existed in the first place.

“What…'da…fu---”

“Three cheers for ‘da white girl!!” A group of the revived men immediately huddled around Celica. Their black, burly arms wrapped around the girl, and their dark, big hands pattered her on the back. Not expecting such hands-on, physical gratitude, Celica cheeks heatedas the men cheered together, praising her in unintelligible slang of the streets. It was like listening to a new language: intimidating at first, but it quickly grew on her, and even wanted to hear more of it, especially with how happy they all sounded.

“Dayuam, y’all! Give her some room to breathe, fo’ real!” The man who had dropped his cigarette yelled. With rather loud muffles, the group started to slowly move from Celica, whose cheeks were still pink from the feeling of the arms and hands on her. “ ‘Dey right, tho’; we ‘bout to show you our...what ‘da white men call that shit…’

“Magnetude?” commented one of the brawny, muscle T-shirt men.

“Nah, homie. You thinkin’ of Cradicktude,” said another male in the group that was sagging his jeans and wearing a beanie that tilted off of his head ever so slightly.

Clearly seeing that the men guessing the word amongst themselves were struggling with finding the right word, Celica thought about the context herself before raising a finger. “...Is it…’Gratitude?’ “ In another loud outburst, the men cheered as she had guessed the correct word for them. With toothy grins, they shook her shoulder from behind and praised her. One of them that happened to be an astonishing six feet tall reached down to pat the smaller girl on the head. Celica’s cheeks pinkened again. _E-Eh…? Why do I feel so weird with these guys touching me?_

“Yo, what did I just say, you brawny-ass muthafuckas?” The voice of the man in front of Celica made the males’ hands move away from Celica, who stared at the ground with her hands held in front of her. “Yo, baby gurl, you gotta name, right?”

“O-Oh, me?” She looked over at the male and smiled. “It’s Celica!”

“Celica?” Repeated the male with a laughing grunt. He raised a brow. “I never met no bitch named Celica. What ‘bout y’all?” The other men shook their head. ‘Ain’t no hoe I ever knew got a name like that,’ ‘Dat one hell of a name,’ and other such responses were among the many kinds of reactions Celica got. “I like it; sound fresh as hell,” said the male cladded in a green buttoned-up shirt with blue jeans and what seemed to be brown snow boots. His skin was just slightly less darker than his friends, but it was clear by both his appearance and his dialogue that he was one of them. “I’m Franklin. We ‘wus just on our way to a barbecue when we got jumped by ‘dem bitch-ass loco fuckas.”

“What’s a...loco...Fuga?” Celica asked innocently.

“The mofo’s that tried to ice our asses!” said one of the men growing angrier at the thought of the gang. They all mumbled and swore angrily at the shheer memory of the group.

“Ice..? Like...Ice magic?” Celica immediately thought back to one time a certain blonde-haired lieutenant formed a snowflake made of ice just to entertain her. It froze her to the touch, though. Literally. "I've always wanted to learn how to do that!" Celica leaned in towards Franklin excitedly.

“Nah, you ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that,” he said. “Right now, tho,’ let’s go get sumffin’ to eat. We ‘bout to eat some _bombin-’_ ass chicken, and you’s about to get some of it, too. That is, if yo’ fine ass is up with it. Feelin’ me?”

“Uhh….” Celica could barely grasp the context of the slang. “Yes…?”

“Real shit? ‘Aight, then!” Franklin grinned.

“White girl ‘bouta get some of ‘dis gratitude!” said one of the men in the group, causing a burst of laughter to roar from their mouths as they started to walk, one of them wrapping a muscular arm around the girl’s waist as they began to make their way down the sidewalk.

“U-Um, thank you! I think!” Celica replied with a confused laugh. She didn’t mind the attention. She was just shocked that she made friends with people she only heard tales of so quickly. “Do you need help cooking? People tell me that I’m a good cook! ...Sort of!”

“Sort of?!” One of the men laughed at the lack of confidence in her claim. “Gurl, you sho’ ‘bout that?” As the laughter among themselves grew louder as they talked, their eyes admired and the figure of the girl that had completely forgot about her task, the map that she had dropped while healing her new friends being blown away by the wind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hearing the loud, unintelligible music that she remembered hearing from the car of people that drove off at high speeds, Celica looked over to the source of the music. Just past a row of houses parallel to each other was a cul-de-sac that held mostly ranchers, except for a small house to her right. There was a rather loud radio that played the songs, the smell of freshly-cooked meat, and a gathering of people that were just as black as the men she was accompanying, some of which were also just as tall and well-built. “Oh, is that the place?” Celica asked while she clapped her hands together. “That food smells sooooo good! What are you guys making?”

“Oh, you hungry?” Franklin asked as they walked towards the home. “Chicken, burgers, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, ribs, turkey legs, porkchops...Hell, it’ll be like walkin’ in a buffet, you heard?”

“Wow, that sounds like a lot! I hope I don’t end up eating too much,” Celica wondered.

“Oh, don’t worry; we gon’ make sure you don’t put no extra pounds on, you heard?” said a male in the group as they walked onto the lawn. “Can’t let a fine thing like you take more mo’ than you can handle.”

“Fine? You mean me?” With a humble shake of her head, Celica poked her fingers together. “Gee, thanks! People are always saying that about other girls, but I’m a pretty solid ten out of ten myself!” She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms under her chest. “I’m pretty! Or, I think I am...Sis used to tell me that all the time.”

“Word? You got a sister?” Asked another one of the men, who quickly pinched the back of Celica’s skirt, lifting it up to show a bit of her bottom covered by a pair of white panties that formed around her rear fittingly. “She got a nice lil’ ass like you?”

Not taking note of the skirt lift, Celica tilted her head a bit to think about her sibling. “Mm...Well, I think---W-Wait, you like mine?” She looked back at the male that asked and grinned. “Well, thanks! I do try to keep it healthy after all,” she commented.

“Damn straight,” said Franklin. “Ain’t often we get to see a white gurl ‘round these parts. ‘Specially one ‘dat be lookin’ as good as you.” 

When was the last time the girl had been flirted with like this? Never did she ever expect to hear such compliments directed at her, and definitely not from so many people at once. “It looks like I have some fans now, hehe…” As they made their way into the backyard of the home, Celica would stare in awe at all the dark-skinned people. Some were as dark as charcoal, and others were as brown as dirt on the ground. There were a few tan-skinned fellows here and there, but overall they were as dark as the men she came here with. The smell of the food that she was able to pick up from a distance now teased her nostrils even more. “The food smells so good! And there’s a whole lot of people here!”

“Practically everyone from ‘da block’s here,” said Franklin. A couple of men walked up to him and his friends, greeting each other in clap-ups and friendly hugs. “Yo, wut’s good, homie?”

“Hello, friend! Good to see that you’re still alive!” This male was somewhat different from the rest, Celica noticed. His accent and way of speaking were much different than that of Franklin and his friends. He was about as tall as Franklin, and wore a black suit with tight pants that formed a slight outline over his crotch and black boots. “Oh? I’ve seen you’ve made an interesting friend. And a pretty one, too.” The style of his voice had an alluring charm to it, and she found herself unable to keep his eyes off of him for a while.

“Yo, real shit,” Franklin responded as he nodded his head over to Celica. “ ‘Dis hoe on some fuckin’ fairy tale shit; we got shot up on our way here. We supposed to been dead. But ‘dis hoe right here…” Franklin reached his hand over behind Celica.”She did some weird pixie shit! I dunno what it was, but it was hella’ fire,” he said, praising the girl as he slammed his thick hand against Celica’s rump quickly. "She a whole-ass miracle worker! Amen!"

Squeaking from the smack on the butt, Celica would look over at Franklin and smile somewhat nervously. “T-Thank you! I was only trying to help was all! I couldn’t just stand there and let a ton of people die, after all!” _Is this how they usually greet each other around here?_ Celica wondered to herself as she placed her hands on her own bottom, looking back at it with blushing cheeks. 

“Oh my; she’s as noble as she is beautiful,” said the male as he reached out to shake her hand. “My name is T’Challa. And thank you for saving my friends.”

“Oh, it’s no problem!” Celica said as she reached out to grab T’Challa’s hand, shaking it happily. “Say, doesn’t it got hot wearing all of that black on a day like this?”

“You get used to it,” T’challa replied. “More importantly, my friend said you can heal people? Are you a doctor?”

“I’m a mage!” Celica responded proudly, tilting her head to the side slightly with a close-eyed smile of purity. “One that specializes in healing, nonetheless!”

Franklin saw in T’challa’s eyes a wave of doubt and an even stronger sense of concern. “She fo’ real, I swear! If it weren’t fo’ her, none of us would be standin’ here right now!”

“Did you give her drugs, Franklin?” T’challa asked.

“Real funny,” Franklin snorted. “No, real shit! We can prove it!”  
  
“This hoe really did bring us back to life!” said one of the more muscular one of Franklin’s friends.

“She’s the real shit! Like the Messiah or sumffin’!” said the one with the saggy jeans over the the cluttered voices of agreement.

Still not believing a word of it, T’challa would shake his head before pointing behind him. “You said you can prove it? How about over there?” He pointed a finger over to a group of people that seemed to have been circled around something. “Balrog and Jax are going at it again. Maybe she can do something about saving either one of them a hospital trip. Again.”

Slightly intrigued by the crowd cheering and yelling around something, Celica wandered over to the circling group to see what was going on. There were two men with their fists raised. One was as black as dark chocolate. Shirtless, he had well-forged abs that were as well-tuned as the muscles in his arms. Oddly enough, his arms seemed to be made of metal. She could have sworn that she heard a mechanized noise when he went out to punch his foe, a slightly tanner male with a face that Celica compared to an angry gorilla. He was shirtless, too, and argubly as musuclar-looking as the man with robot arms. He was wearing a blue hoodie, though, and had on a pair of red boxing gloves.

“You givin’ up yet, you lil’ punk?” asked the metal-armed man as he pulled his arms to his chest in a fighting stance. “Ain’t no shame in quittin’!”

The gloved man, keeping his hands close to him body, started to lean his body forward while bouncing it from side to side. “Quittin’? That’s sumffin’ you should be doin,’ gramps!” The swerving man closed the distance between him and his swung his right arm up, his fist lunging towards the opponent's chin. “You shoulda’ while you had the chance!”

Leaning back to his right to avoid the blow, the robot-armed male retaliated with a swift right hook to the other’s jaw. Shocked by the blow, the gloved man stood up again before hopping off the ground slightly, making his way back to his enemy. His fists quickly flew, unleashing a volley of powerful, forceful punches at him. The man with the robot arms, chuckling, leaned forward, back, and side to side, avoiding the punches easily. “Come get some, hot head!” said the metal-limbed man as he blocked one of the punches, ducked under another, then proceeded to land another hook into the gloved man’s side. He let out an empty cry of pleasure before another metal fist went flying straight into his face. Finally, he felt hot, steel hands wrap around his neck. He was carried off the ground and forced to look at the face of the man whose mercy he was in. “Gotcha!” With his other arm held back, he smashed his fist straight into the boxer’s face. Then he pulled his arm back, only to land another clean punch into his face. Finally, he let go of the man, but only half a second before the final punch connected to his face with enough force to send him flying towards the crowd. The spectators moved out of the way, not wanting to be caught up in the splash zone of the gorilla face’s impact. 

The only one that didn’t move was Celica, who put her hands to her lips when she saw the damage done to him. It was horrific, all of it. Such a bloody fight to what she could have only guess was to the death was always painful to see, especially between friends. It was almost gut-wretching to look at the loser. There was bruises and cuts all over him, especially his face, which had a forcibly crooked nose, a lack of teeth, swollen lips, and a black eye. “Oh no! A-Are you alright?!” Celica turned over to the metal armed man and pouted. “Why are you fighting each other?! What did he do to you!?”

Reaching into his back pocket to take out a cloth, the man grinned a bit while wiping his limbs clean of blood. “Oh, that? Don’t worry about that, pretty thing. He’s gonna live; we’re just having a friendly fight is all. The usual.”

“A friendly fight…?” Celica blinked. “But that looked like it really hurt, though.”

“ ‘Course it’s gonna hurt; it’s a fight!”

“Jax wins again, 3-2!” said someone that was acting as a referee, walking over to him to lift up his arm in victory, the crowd cheering and applauding his victory.

Looking directly at the girl, Jax continued to speak. “If you don’t like the violence, then maybe you shouldn’t be here, missy.”

A slight frown formed around her lips. _They’re no different from those two,_ she wondered to herself. Celica shook her head, then focused on the most immediate problem: the downed boxer. Getting on her knees, she glided her hands over the bruise on his chest. A green light emitted from the bruise and traveled into the girl’s palms. Eventually, though, it ended up going away completely. She did the same with a cut on his chest, the bright red mark now closing up thanks to the healing light. She hovered her hands over her face, not only healing it of the lost teeth, black eye, and other damage he had sustained in the fight, but also any other injuries prior to it. Everything seemed to be in order, except one thing. He looked down to his shorts, then saw a massive, bulging shape poking through it. “I-Is this wounded, too…!?” It must have been an injury; maybe it got struck by one of the punches and became extremely swollen? It had to be that, Celica wondered; no one could be born with something like this. It looked like the other members of what used to be a crowd were now focused on Jax, who had been talking among them. She then looked back at the fallen male, pulling down his shorts slowly."P-Please pardon me, this is an emergency..." Gradually, more and more of the thick, massive form began to become more clearer. With pink cheeks, her eyes stared at the huge, gigantic penis. She gulped. It was impossible. She didn't think it was possible, but it was.

 _It’s bigger than Ragna’s!_ It was like looking at a legendary dragon up close for the first time, or seeing a mighty sword that people only thought of in fairy tales. Or better yet, it could be a wand; the size of the thing was practically magical, after all. _It’s definitely swollen! It looks like it got bit by a giant mosquito!_ Still in awe, Celica glided her hand over the ridiculously huge member, casting a green light from it and letting said light flow up to her hand. It was somewhat difficult to concentrate her thoughts on healing it, though; with something like that being the size that it was presented to her, her mind began to wander to places that she promised herself that it’d never go. She shut her eyes, attempting to take her mind off of it. Unfortunately for her, it did no good. With the memory of the cock meat burned deep into Celica’s mind, the thoughts of it soon became more and more regrettable. The muscular, dark man taking her from behind and shoving the unbelievable length into her, ravaging her insides like the bull he was. The idea excited her to her vary core, and found her

She opened her eyes once more, bringing herself back to reality. She looked down at what would be comparable to a fat, inflated sausage, and saw that it was different than what she remembered. It was twice the width that she had initially found it, and was standing tall, as if it were preparing itself to launch into orbit. _D-Did I do this?!_ It must have had something to do with her magic, she thought. Then it occurred to her; It wasn’t swollen. It was naturally like that. _If that’s how it looks normally, then this means…_

“Heya. If you’re done starin,’ why don’t you put those pretty lips to use?”

A familiar voice spoke to Celica before she suddenly felt her head being forced down with overwhelming force towards the head of the boxer’s cock. She could have closed her mouth, but with her mind already infatuated with the thought of doing it with someone---or _something---_ like this, her curious lips parted to take the stranger’s rod into her mouth. As her lips stretched out around the large tip, Celica balled her fists, already gagging by the terrifying fact that was presented to her: It was too big for her. Or at least, that’s what she thought. It was a huge struggle, but her mouth managed to form around the top of the boxer’s length. However, she felt her head get forced further down the man’s cock by his impatient hand. Gags and moans left her mouth, and she smacked his hip gently, as if trying to get him to let go of her.

“Come on. You ‘wuz already gawkin’ at it like it was gold or sumffin,“ said the boxer, who moved his hips up to push more of his large, beefy cock into the girl’s mouth. “What, you never gave head before?” Not giving Celica the chance to properly respond, the gloved man curled his glove around her soft hair, raising it to lift her head up before pulling it down to lower her down onto his member again. “Like that. And make sure to work that tongue, lil’ lady.”

 _Work my tongue…?_ Not able to find a way out of the situation at hand, all Celica could do was please the man. After all, she did like making people feel better, right? She moved her head back and forth along his long length, sucking on it and rolling her wet, warm tongue along the underside of the tree trunk of a cock, rolling her wet fold around it as she kept sucking the man off. _It has such a weird taste...But…_ As she tilted her head slightly to twist her warm mouth around the man’s cock, she started to notice her mind going somewhat blank. She wasn’t sick, though; in fact, taking a humongous dick like this made her feel more alive than ever. _I can’t stop...F-For some reason, I don’t want to stop…_ She continued bobbing her head on his dick, even going as far as to lower her head more and more. The taste of his member was soothing to the taste buds, melting away any thoughts of Celica that wasn’t focused on pleasing this man, despite his cock threatening to dislocate her jaw as a good portion of it poked through her cheek. _It tastes good...It feels nice..._

“Heh. You’re a cute bitch, aren’t you?” Pleasurably, the man groaned as Celica worked her mouth on him, watching as his now wet length was covered in her saliva. He laughed a little; she was just barely sucking half of his entire cock. “C’mon, let’s see you put ‘sum more effort in it!” Once again, his gloved hand pushed the unsuspecting Celica onto the remaining parts of his member. With her entire mouth having engulfed the monster-sized penis, Celica felt the entire length of it travel into her throat. She wasn’t prepared to be choked like this, tears leaking from her eyes, her pupils nearly rolling to the back of her head. She gagged as the cock was moved in and out of her throat. Despite being robbed of air, however, she didn’t struggle against this. With his crotch constantly being pressed against her nose, Celica’s nostrils constantly took in the sweaty, musky scent of the man’s groins and the pubic hairs that came with it. It was by no means offensive to her. Quite the contrary; it practically got her high. So high, in fact, that she didn’t mind his cock fucking her throat. The pleasure running through her head was enough to effect her all over, the once clean white panties starting to slowly form a damp, wet spot on its crotch. She couldn’t speak, but her face said it all; this felt amazing.

“Nh...I’m gonna bust one in ‘ya,” said the boxer. “You gonna swallow all of it. Got it?” With no sign of rejection coming from the mage, who continued to gag and whimper around the massive thing he called a penis in her throat, he continued to move his hips faster, moving both of his to her hair, grabbing it and giving it one hard yank as his cock twitched while pulling her head down, shooting his loads of hot, thick wads of cum into her throat. Celica’s eyes darted open as she vaguely tasted a pleasantly warm, salty liquid being shot down her throat. It was just a small bit of it that did so, but the thick fluids that landed on her tongue were potent enough to make her mind fuzzy, as if a wave of static had began to overcome her psyche, along with the warming feeling that the seed carried as it traveled into her belly. She did her best to heed to his wishes, attempting to swallow all of the cum at once, but her reflexes forced her to yank her head from his hands and off of his cock, now covered entirely in her saliva, the top of his length coated in some of his cum. Celica coughed loudly. Some of the seed she had attempted to swallowed came out of her mouth. A bit of it ran down the side of her lips while she had her coughing fit, along with a bit of drool to accompany it. She looked down at the now limp member. She had to ask herself if it really was limp, though; it looked the exact same as it did when she unsheathed it from his trousers, except it was wet and slightly covered with cum.

“You don’t listen, do you?” The voice of the boxer made Celica look at the man, who at first seemed irritated by Celica’s failure to swallow all his cum, but then laughed. “It’s fine. You didn’t do too bad, I guess. But don’t expect me to pay your sloppy ass for this shit, though.”

“P...Pay…?” Celica repeated. She felt like she should have been offended for being treated like a prostitute, but for some reason she couldn’t get upset. “N-No, it’s fine!” With blushing cheeks, she slowly turned her gaze back to his limp yet still ever so giant sex. _So that’s what it tastes like…_ She hadn’t done this kind of thing before, but once her tongue caught the taste of cock for the first time, even though it was a stranger’s, she started to want more. The dampness she was feeling in between her legs was undeniable, too. “If this helps you feel better…” Her lips formed a grin that wasn’t as innocent as before. “Then please, come to me whenever you wish.”

“Heh...I guess we’re gonna have to go another round then.” The boxer started to stand up, but then noticed something. “The hell?” Once he stood up straight, he raised his arm, then started to twist his shoulder before turning his waist. “I feel…” He got into his boxing stance, then threw out a jab. But not just any jab; the quickest jab that he ever performed in years. “...It’s like I’ve been rebiped!”

“Do you mean ‘revived?’ “ Celica corrected.

“Shut up, hoe.” He got into a stance and proceeded to unleash a flurry of punches into the air, quickly ducking and swerving afterwards before leaning all the way back. He lunged his right arm forward like a corkscrew breaking through the sound barrier. The boxer couldn't believe it. It was almost as if he was more than just healed up. “I feel like a new man!” He leaned back up, punching his fists together while he smirked down at her. “That musta’ been better head than I thought if ‘ya makin’ me feel like this!”

Wiping the cum from her lips, Celica started to think to herself as he saw the man shadow box in his prime. _Wow...I’m the reason he’s like this?_ _The injuries were one thing, but it’s almost as if I restored life in his muscles...._ That’s what she gathered from the way he was moving. He had the most mischievous smile on his lips as he crouched down, pulling his arms to his chest and unleashing a fast, devastating uppercut that would shatter most people’s skull from the chin up.

“Hey, little lady.” 

Celica looked up at the voice calling out to her. It was the metal-armed man the boxer lost to earlier. “O-Oh, hello,” she greeted, coughing a bit more into her hand.

“I wanted to apologize for being harsh to you earlier,” said the healthy black man. “I could have found a better way of sayin’ what I did, but it was just me stating the facts.”

“O-Oh.” She looked down to the ground, then sighed a bit. “It’s fine. It’s just...A lot of my friends always end up fighting each other all the time. It hurts to see,” she said sadly. 

“Well, even though it’s a bit rough, it’s all in good fun,” reassured the male to Celica. He rested his metal hand on his shoulder before smiling. “The name’s Jax. Nice to meet you.”

 _He’s kind of a gentleman!_ Celica thought to herself, smiling up at him. “I’m Celica.”

“And that guy over there is Balrog.” Jax pointed over to the boxer skipping backwards with excellent footwork around the people at the barbecue. He was cheering about how his body felt restored, and even bent all the way backwards to show people what he meant. Needless to say, the watchers were impressed. “I have to say, I don’t know how you did it, but you’re amazing. I haven’t seen his ugly ass move like that in a while.”

Celica watched Barlog from a distance, smiling. “I really did help him, didn’t I?”

“And all it took was to suck on his dick a little bit, huh?”

Celica’s cheeks went pink. “S-So you saw…” She felt somewhat foolish trying to hide herself giving a blowjob in plain sight. She should have found somewhere more private, she thought, but he was already unconscious and in desperate need of medical attention! Or she thought he was, anyway. “Well, I couldn’t ignore someone in pain, and I thought he was just super swollen down there!” 

Hearing her excuses, Jax held onto his side with one metallic hand as he shut his eyes in a fit of laughter. “ ‘Swollen?’ Honey, that’s one way to put it. Tell me, you’ve ever seen a black man’s dick before?”

Celica would blink. “N-No...Well, I mean, other than his, at least…”

Jax gave her a shameless grin. “Come on and stand up. I’m going to show you how a black man treats a pussy.”

Celica couldn’t believe how fast it all happened. With the people outside eating and enjoying their meals while watching a breakdancing competition between Franklin and T’Challa---the latter was absolutely dominating the former---and Barlog still enjoying the new boosts she gave to his body, no one took notice of her and Jax sneaking off to the side of the home, separating the house next door with a tall wooden fence. With the two of them completely alone, Jax undid the belt to his pants, dropping them to the grass before pulling down his underwear. She had already seen one like this minutes ago, but her awe didn’t change. The cock was nearly as big as her whole forearm, and it was about as long as a spatula. Shivers ran up her spine as she stared down at the slightly throbbing rod. _It’s still bigger…_ Her heart pumped as she saw the huge sex. Something like that was going to go all the way inside of her, sliding in and out for who knows how long. Naturally, there was a tid bit of fear. But more so, there was excitement and anticipation. 

“You wanna touch it? You sure can,” Jax offered. He watched the girl’s red eyes stare at his big cock before she moved her hand towards it slowly. She stopped it for a moment, as if she was hesitant about petting a potentially dangerous dog, before gently resting her palm on top of the middle of his length. She slowly rotated her palm beneath it before wrapping her fingers around the length. Feeling the soft hand grasp onto his member, Jax smiled. “It ain’t gonna bite you.”

“Amazing…” Celica swallowed her spit. “I-It’s like I’m holding a hammer…” Celica slowly moved her hand up and down the length, gently rotating her hand from side to side beneath his rod while she caressed it. It twitched in her hand as she gazed upon it. “D-Does it feel good…?”

“It feels great, baby,” Jax responded in a low voice while he watched her move her other hand to to the base of his cock, wrapping her fingers around it and stroking it in rhythm with her other hand. “Mm...Damn, girl. Those are some soft hands. What kind of lotion do you use?”

“Hm....” Celica continued rubbing his length with her right hand while his left reached down to his sack. She didn’t get as good of a look of his balls as she did of his dick, but they definitely felt the right size to accompany it. “They’re always like this,” she responded happily while her fingers gently rolled his balls around in her palms. “I’m glad you like them. Um...Am I doing this too hard? I’ve never done this sort of thing before, but I hear guys always get hurt whenever they get hit there, so…”

Jax laughed. “No, you’re doing just fine, trust me. But…” He soon started to move his metal hands to Celica, reaching them over to her bottom and squeezing onto her asscheeks through her panties roughly, yanking her close to him as he walked towards her. “I wanna see what you’ve got goin’ on down there, too…”

Her chest was suddenly pulled up against his. She looked up at Jax. “O-Oh...Um...Sure, go right ahead---!” She was silenced by a set of lips onto hers. A kiss, long, deep, and filled with passion. _O-Oh...He stole it…_ She’d always be given kisses to the forehead, or to the cheek, or even on the nose. But no matter what, she could never picture even those closest to her to take initiative to steal the one thing she never thought she’d ever get: her first, direct, head-on kiss. Even more so with what she considered to be a foreign concept to her. His lips pressed against hers again and again, and she did her best to follow suite. Their hot breathes were exchanged through their mouths, each with their own that their noses picked up on a little. Hers was sweet like strawberries; his had the scent of chicken and cigars, but they were quite plesant when mixed together. Eventually, Jax’s tongue rolled into the girl’s mouth, moving it against hers while his hand continued grabbing onto her ass, squeezing it again and again in his metal palm. It wasn’t a real hand, but it was still enough for Celica to want it to grab her more. With soft moans coming from her mouth, she gently pushed her backside into his hand. Meanwhile, his other one traveled up her shirt and into her bra, pinching her left nipple with his cold, metal fingers. Celica winced as a spark of pleasure ensued within her. Her tongue wrestled with his for dominance, but it was clear that she was losing. Soon enough, the hand that toyed with her bottom grabbed onto the sides of her undergarments, pulling them down quickly, showing not only the girl’s plump and thick bottom, but also the wet, warm pussy that came with it. Celica gasped softly in the kiss as Jax’s entire hand grabbed onto her breast, yanking on it softly while her hands continued playing with his huge cock and balls, Squeezing the length a tad bit tighter while her other hand even squeezed his balls a little, causing a small moan to slip past Jax’s lips. The metal hand on her bottom started to circle around her thigh and then to her crotch. With the upmost delicacy, Jax pinched onto her clit gently with his metallic fingertips. Celica pulled her lips from the kiss to moan out briefly but loudly. She couldn’t tell if it was because it was a man’s hand touching down there for the first time or if it was the fact that they were artificial limbs, but having her sensitive clit toyed with like this started to make her mind go blank again. With slightly-opened eyes, she looked down at his hands having their way with her. _H-He’s having so much fun...and so am I…_

Jax, his cock still twitching in Celica’s grasp, moved his hand away from Celica’s crotch before grabbing onto his cock, moving his other hand from out of her shirt. “Bend over and stick that ass out for me, baby,” he ordered.

“O-Okay,” replied the mage as she turned around to face the side of the house, putting her hands against the wall and bending her body over, exposing the bare ass and pussy that lied beneath the short skirt. “Like this?” She smiled, and teasingly moved swayed her hips left and right, swinging her ass side to side gently for his viewing pleasure. 

“Just like that, sweetheart. Damn, that’s one hell of an ass you have on you,” he complimented as he stepped forward at the large butt in front of him. “White girls really do be packin,’ huh?” Jax commented as he grabbed onto his monstrous length, smacking his cock onto Celica’s bubbly ass. 

“Hehe. I did tell my friends that having big butts made you super popular!” There was confidence in Celica’s voice as she said that. But only a little. She didn’t think that her bottom, or any part of her for that matter, would actually be lusted for. “They didn’t believe me, but look at me now!” _I still can’t believe this is happening, though…_ Celica pushed her hips back against the teasing cock. If it was somehow rotated sideways, Jax’s dick could have covered the entirity of her ass, Celica thought to herself. “U-Um...I-I hope you don’t mind me asking, but could you be a bit gentle…?”

“I’ll try,” said Jax while he guided his cock over to the tip of Celica’s wet entrance, causing her to shudder a bit. “At least, I’ll start off that way.” Slowly, he pushed the tip of his cock into her pussy before, causing small cries to escape her mouth. The cries, however, started to grow louder as more of his cock entered her. His member slowly stretched out her pussy lips so they would fit around his cock, which was now sheathed into her nethers. Celica nearly screamed as he pushed more of himself into her, and covered her mouth to muffle her screams. As much as she wanted to feel good right away, she couldn’t ignore the initial pain that came with losing her virginity. With the most immeasurable pain that she had ever felt quaking throughout her, blood started to slowly cover Jax’s cock, crowning him the true thief of her innocence. 

_I-It hurts…!_ Whined Celica in her head. Despite covering her mouth, she started to bite down onto her own lip roughly, drawing a tiny bit of blood from it. _People said that it would hurt, but I thought they meant like getting a needle! This is_ way _worse!_

“You good, Sugar?” Jax asked as his metal hands reached over to her rear, moving his hands to her plump glutes and gripping onto them while he started to move slowly, thrusting his hard, semi-bloody cock into her. “I figured this would be your first time,” he said, watching some of the blood cover his gargantuan penis. “Trust me, you’re gonna feel real good real soon.”

He sounded so confident, but the pain that Celica was feeling contradicted his words. She could feel his cock start to move inside of her wet snatch, and whimpers of pain started to slip through her lips as she was taken from behind. _It hurts...It hurts, so…_ The tone of her cries started to gradually shift from ones of pain to ones of pleasure. With her eyes half-opened, she moved her hand back to the wall as she started to moan from the cock being stuffed into her pussy over and over again. _Why is this feeling so good…? Why does it feel better all the sudden?_

“See? What did I tell you?” grunted the black man as his cock moved a bit faster into her. “Just relax and I’ll treat you good, baby,” he told her while hunching over her ever so slightly, pushing more of his fat, dark sausage into her, completely filling her pussy with his length, causing Celica to moan louder as she faced the ground.

“T-Then...I’m in your care,” Celica said in between moans while she dragged her fingernails down the wall. The pain was rapidly fading, the inside of her pussy shaping around the cock that was already hitting her deepest spots while also tensing up around it. The lustful joy began to run rampant through the mage’s body and mind as her pleasured screams rang from her mouth like Christmas bells, each one amplified as his dark tip constantly jabbed against her innards like his metal fists punching the man she sucked off moments ago. _Ah, I’m feeling weird,_ Celica said as the lewd sounds of his large rod smashing into her pussy got louder and louder. _I’m feeling weird, but that’s a good thing! ....I think…_

“Am I? Hot damn; I’m gonna give you all the ‘care’ I got, then!” With no hesitation, Jax reached his hands over to Celica’s shirt, lifting it up to expose her white bra with pink stitching along its outlines. As he quickly undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground, the girl’s perky breasts swayed wildly with each violent thrust his cock made into her before being cupped into the steel hands, the metallic fingers pinching both of her perky nipples. His hips didn’t let up on the assault; they continued to swing in their quick, eager rhythm, spearing his cock faster into her tightening pussy as it throbbed inside of it. 

With each thrust, Celica felt something inside of her build up while he felt her walls tense up around him. Soon enough, her hips started to move before she could think, pushing herself back against Jax’s the best she could. Despite her best efforts, though, her pussy could only take half of the man’s impossible length. However, as the moaning mage’s walls continued to tighten up around him, The male gritted his teeth; he took it as a challenged, and forced more of his cock into her snatch, defeating the notion that it couldn’t go any further than it already had. It was too much for the poor girl, who felt the pleasure explode within her entire body before manifesting into liquid form. Her walls tightened immensely around Jax’s length as she squealed. "Jax!!" Her pussy releasing her lustful fluids around his member while she cried out his name as if it were the last thing she’d ever say. The man’s entire cock was covered entirely by her juices; it almost seemed like it was glistening with it.

Celica took a moment to catch her breath. She turned back to him, noticing that he had stopped. “S-Sorry,” apologized the girl. “I-It just felt so amazing…” A surprisingly lustful smirk formed on her lips. “I guess I didn’t really have anything to worry about after all, Mr. Jax!” Her cheerful words bore no response from the male, who was absolutely silent. “...Mr. Jax?”

“Holy shit...This must be some incredible pussy...No, this _is_ incredible pussy! Bombin'-ass coochie!” Before Celica could question his outburst, Jax’s hips instantly moved again, and with a lot more force than before. With occasional grunts slipping between his gritted teeth, he speared his cock at blindingly quick speeds, causing Celica, still sensitive from her earlier climax, to yell out while lowering her head again. His hands grasped onto both of her bouncing breasts, squeezing the bare tits as he pushed his rod mercilessly into her wet depths. It was growing more and more difficult to conceal the wet noises her soaked cunt made when he plowed into her. “It’s like I’ve been revived or some shit! The hell is this pussy made of, anyway!?”

Celica was too caught up in the pleasure to try and figure things out. Her entire body and mind could only focus on the gigantic dick running wild through her. Each time his hands squezed on her breasts, he felt herself tighten more and more onto Jax’s meat, which pushed against her deepest spots without even being all the way in. She had never felt this good when she did this alone. She wanted to forget everything if it meant having his cock ram her over and over again. _Forget...Forget...am I forgetting something…?_ Her mind tried to remember an important task she had to do, but the constant pummeling of her pussy quickly drove that thought away. _No...Probably not…._ She continued moaning, pushing her hips back in rhythm to Jax’s movements, letting his metal fingers pinch onto her nipples once more. “I-I’m feeling too good from this,” moaned the girl. “Is that bad? I didn’t think my first time would...Nnh…feel so great…!”

“Of course it ain’t bad,” replied the thrust-happy Jax, who couldn’t bring himself to stop moving his hips. With vigorous movements, he continued thrusting the black schlong of his into her pussy as if it were a jackhammer, causing Celica to scream at her loudest for a moment before her mouth stopped screaming. Each pound delivered to her made her wet, tight cunt squirt some more around him. The girl felt the ecstasy shift into overdrive at this point, and was growing more thankful that this was his first time. He was practically fucking the air out of the girl’s lungs, and he didn’t plan on stopping. He continued to pulverize his cock with a godly frenzy into her, feeling his pre leak from his cock’s tip, half of his length stuffed into her pussy with his tip constantly jabbing at her most vital spots without pause. Celica’s voice eventually regained its composure, allowing her to cry out over and over again. Clutching onto her tits again and letting them bounce in his hand while he ravaged her, Jax grunted as he felt himself about to reach his limit. “Nh..I’m gonna cum...I’m cummin,’ baby…!”

Celica didn’t resist. She recalled how the taste of cum felt on her tongue. What if such a special warmth spilled into there, she wondered. “G-Go ahead,” Celica said in a rather seduced voice. “If you want to shoot it, then shoot it inside of me!” She begged while she cried out from his cock, feeling herself rapidly tightening around him as he hammered his dick into her snatch without pause. Finally, his reached his limit; His big, black cock erupted inside of her, unleashing rivers of his white-hot loads deep into the girl, blasting it directly into her caverns while he grunted. Feeling the steamy, lusciously-thick sperm splash into her, Celica moaned briefly, then proceeded to silence herself quickly by biting onto her lip, her pussy immediately tightened around the cumming cock, unleashing more of the wet fluids from her pussy, drenching his cock in them and letting them trickle down to the base of his member. Jax, once more, pushed his cock deeper into Celica’s pussy, some of the cum that he had shot out starting to ooze out around his length, a bit of it even dripping onto the grass beneath them. They both took their breaths. Celica let out a loud but quick groan while she looked back at him with a pant. “Wow....you really....were incredible, Mr. Jax…”

Jax pulled his length, covered in vaginal fluids, its own semen, and even a small bit of blood, from out of her pussy, allowing the plugged-up cum to spill from her pussy and drip onto the ground. “Nnm...See? Told you black dick was amazing.” He leaned up, smirking down at the cum-filled mage. “Now don’t you go forgetting that now, you hear?”

“I won’t, Mr. Jax…”

“ ‘Mr. Jax..’ “ He smiled. “I like the sound of that quite a bit…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Dayuam!’ ‘Go shawty!’ ‘Do yo’ thang, homie!’ Such cheers emitted from the crowd of people watching T’challa and Franklin duke it out in the dancing contest. Armed with the cool dances that were all the rage in the streets, Franklin shimmied and maneuvered his body to the rhythm of the loud music that blared from the jukebox. He did so with such a swagger and finesse that it made his moves difficult to top. However, despite his impressive footwork, he still found himself outclassed by his more foreign opponent. Midair somersaults, splits, handstands, and other frantic but skilled movements. It was clear that the crowd was cheering louder for T’challa than for Franklin, but there was no ill-will towards each other. Once the song ended, they looked each other dead in the eye before clapping up a handshake.

“Are you ready for round two, friend?” asked the king of Wakanda.

“Damn straight.” The confidence of Franklin’s voice made it clear that he was going to have more men and, hopefully, more women, cheering for him. “But only after I get a drink. It’s hotter than a muthafucka’ out here.” 

“Agreed. Let’s grab something to drink, yes? I’ll need to stay hydrated to keep the people entertained. A king needs to know how to please his people, after all,” T’challa jested as they started to walk to the patio of the backyard that connected to the kitchen.

‘You think you smart, huh?” Franklin mumbled slightly as he started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off before sliding off his muscle T-shirt. The sweat that formed on him from both the heat and the intense dancing trailed down not only on his face, but on his body. Despite his diet, he manages to still keep slim with some noticable muscle on his arms and even his shoulders. His abs were well-forged, and even his chest was somewhat big enough to compliment them. “Watch, I’mma have bitches lined up for me next time.”

“And that is why you lost,” said T’challa as he started to take the suit off. His abs, chizzled as a stone statue, was now exposed, and his chest was one that could put most warheads to shame. “You must not refer to the women around you in such a matter. Otherwise, they will leave you for another man. Or a king, rather.” His arms, while not massive, still had a good amount of muscle on his arms to know that he was rather strong by a simple glance. “Speaking of which, what happened to Celica?”

“You mean ‘da hoe with the ‘healin’ magic’ or ‘sum shit? I dunno, maybe she out eatin’ or sumffin,’ “ Franklin guessed. “I’mma bring her somethin’ back. It’s hot as shit out there. She bailed my ass out; I ain’t gonna have her meltin’ out there, ‘dat’s fo’ sure.”

T’challa reached over to the handle of the slide door, sighing a bit at. “Your English is worse than mine, and I’m not even a native here.”

“In ‘da hood, ‘dis _is_ english.” Before Franklin could enter the kitchen, T’challa stopped him, a look of shock and confusion painted on his face as he looked behind him. Concerned, Franklin turned around as well, and T’challa’s confusion suddenly became understandable. As the next song on the radio played, Jax shimmied his arms from left and right over and over again, snapping his metal fingers as he approached Balrog, who had crushed a soda can so hard with his forehead at the punch table that it flattened like a pancake. The two of them had the biggest grins on their face and greeted each other with open arms, as if even the slightest form of animosity for one another was completely gone. They hugged, wrapped an arm around each other, and began to kick one leg high in the air, higher than any man T’challa and Franklin had ever seen kick in their lives. Then they kicked the other, singing along to the song while also reaching over to a bucket of buffalo wings and stuffing them in their mouths. They practically looked like fools, and the crowds of people that surrounded them didn’t waste time laughing at them. Somehow, though, they didn’t care; they even ended up kicking a guy in the chin amidst their cheerful laughter, knocking him unconscious.

“Hol’ up,” baffled Franklin as he pointed behind his shoulder while looking at T’challa. “Did they have some gud’ shit that they ain’t givin’ us?”

T’challa shrugged. “I do not know, but this is a friendly reminder on why I do not use drugs.” He opened the slide down, then stepped in the kitchen. With Franklin following behind him, the two shirtless men opened the fridge, going through the drinks. Franklin had a body that he wouldn't call bad, yet most would call it lazy. He had a lean stomach, but he had a good set of muscles everywhere else, especially in his built chest and well-forged arms. T'Challa, on the other hand, was ripped, though that would be an understatement. From head to toe, his dark, chocolate body came equipped with broad shoulders, a well-defined chest, strong arms, and a clean six-pack that made most of the men in the backyard jealous. “It’s mostly alcohol,” T’challa whined. “Why is that?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Franklin’s response made T’challa roll his eyes when they heard the door open behind them. The two turned around and saw the white female, greeting her with smiles. “Dayuam, baby girl! It’s been a minute!” Said Franklin. “How you doin’?”

Celica's eyes were immediately forced to see the two shirtless men. Despite having somewhat different forms, the girl felt something hot inside of her body begin to ignite. “O-Oh, um...I’m fine!” With her legs shaking just a tad bit, she smiled wide. “I’m having a really good time! And I feel like I made a couple of friends, too!” 

“Well, that is nice. For a moment, I thought that we would end up scaring you off,” said T’challa. “The people here tend to be loud. Harsh. More savage and animal-like than anything I’ve seen in my country.” He took a bottle of beer from the fridge, nudging it over in Franklin’s direction. “Take this one, for example.”

Franklin turned his head quickly to T’challa. “Boy, if you don’t---”

“Wait a minute, are you not from around here, Mr. T’challa?” Celica asked with a head tilt, her big, curious eyes touching the hearts of the men in the kitchen with a simple glance. “Is that why you sound so different from everyone else?”

“Correct. I am the king of Wakanda, a faraway land filled with beauty and brilliance,” he proudly bragged. “It is filled with wonderful and intelligent people. And I am the one that rules over them.”

Celica was blown away. “Really!? You’re an actual king, too!?” She clapped her hands together by her cheek while she tilted her head slightly. “That’s amazing! I actually know another king! He’s really cool! He even has a motorcycle!”

“Pfft. I’ve got hella’ motorcycles,” Franklin chimed in. “You should see me blazin’ down the highways with those wheels. You gonna swear you’re watching some kinda action movie!” Franklin motioned his hands in front of him, turning his right one slightly as if it were starting up a motorbike.

“Really? Could I ride one with you?” Celica asked happily. “I’ve never got on one before…”

“Hell yeah, I ain’t got no problem wit’ ‘dat, sweet thing! We can get it right now! Or whenever you feel like leavin’, ‘chu heard?”

Celica giggled to herself, then turned her face around to a window, looking out of it to see Balrog and Jax finally get along. “So this is a barbeque...It’s so fun,” she said, not noticing the sets of eyes focusing on her. She bounced on her toes slightly, causing her skirt to left up slightly. But the brief view was more than enough for the two to see why she was so happy. The bottom of her panties were soaking wet. It was very slightly, but a small drop of her fluids fell to the tile ground. “Maybe I will stay a little longer after all,” she commented. “Those two guys were fighting earlier, but now they look like they’ll get along just nicely. Plus, it looks like they’re full of energy ever since they did it with me!”

“Did what?” T’challa and Franklin asked simultaneously. 

“Eh?” Celica quickly turned around quickly, but averted her gaze as she rubbed her finger on her chin. “Um...Talk! W-We talked, and they seemed like nice people?”

“Why do you sound so unsure?” T’challa asked, suspicious. “Are you telling lies?”

Celica shook her head feverishly. “No! Well, not exactly…”

“You hidin’ sumffin’ from us?” Franklin nudged his elbow against T’challa’s shoulder. “She out here suckin’ dick or ‘sum shit like ‘dat,” he joked. It was in poor taste to T’challa, but he couldn’t help but to join in on his friend’s laughter, the two sharing an innocent moment of bonding with each other.

“H-How did you know!?” gasped Celica. Her response made the two men’s laughter slowly fade, a somewhat shock look twisting on their faces. It was a light-hearted joke, but neither of them didn’t think that she would be capable of doing something like that. Some playful teasing, sure, but to think that she’d go farther than that.

“Yo….Yo....” Putting his hand to his face, Franklin shook his head in disbelief. “We were jokin,’ fam.” He moved his hand from his face, staring at Celica. “You tellin’ me that on the fo’ real-fo’ real that you were out here---”

“Did they force you?” T’Challa squinted. “If so, then do not worry.” The king’s voice gradually grew more intense with rage. “I will make sure that does not happen again.”

“What? N-No!” Celica shook her head. “I-It wasn’t anything like that! It’s just…” She leaned back against the counter, smiling softly as she looked at the floor. “...I thought Balrog was hurt down there, but it turns out it was so big because...well, all of them are big like that…”

“Big, huh?” Franklin spat. “You sayin’ he has a big dog?”

Celica looked up at Franklin. “ A big dog? I don’t know; I haven’t been to his house yet! But it looked like a super-big sausage! He was big down there! And so was Mr. Jax!”

“My lord, even Jax?” T’challa gripped onto the lid of the beer bottle, effortlessly taking it off. “I didn’t take him to be the type to do something like that.”

“To be fair, though,” Franklin commented, “Would you turn down a fly-lookin’ hoe like this one?” He nudged his head towards Celica. “Hell, I’d definitely tap to. Imagine doggin’ down a hoe that saved your life.”

“What an odd sentiment,” T’challa expressed. “But I do agree with you on one thing; Celica is indeed beautiful.” He grinned, moving the bottle of beer to his lips before leaning his head back, letting the alcohol pour into his mouth and down his throat before looking at her. “My country would be in an uproar if I brought a woman like her back as my queen, though.”

“You want me to be your queen?” Celica couldn’t help but to blush. “Well, definitely! If I can help more people, then I’d totally accept!” She looked out the window, seeing Barlog and Jax still dancing. This time, though, they were holding hands while sturtting side to side, as if they were in a tango. “Maybe I can make them as happy as those two!”

Franklin peeked out the window, laughing a little. “No wonder they suddenly became homies. They fucked the same pussy.” Opening his bottle, Franklin took a sip of his drink while eying Celica. “Musta’ been ‘sum _hella’_ good couchie, too…”

“I wonder if it really is okay to be discussing this around her,” T’challa worried. “It’d be somewhat worrisome if the King of Wakanda submits to lust.”

Celica couldn’t get over how much attention she had gotten since she saved the lives of Franklin and his friends. She was extremely fascinated by these dark people that she found herself surrounded by for the day, and they seemed to be intrigued---no, attracted to her. They praised her. They lusted after her. There was always a sense of caring and needing to protect her from her other friends, but she could feel those feelings and much, much more coming from her new black friends. The thought of her coming back around these parts and even staying a few nights with these men crossed her mind.

It was a thought that gave her body a thrilling sensation all over.

“I don’t mind in the slightest,” said Celica. “I’m a healing mage, so it’s my job to make sure that I make as many people feel good as possible!” She gently walked over towards the two, looking into their eyes. “I’m still new at healing in _this_ kind of way, but I want to help you both out as much as possible.” The innocent gleam that was in her eyes glimmered less than it did when the two first met her. It only took two brawny black men, but now her voice, her eyes, and even her attitude was starting to draw more and more towards a mindset of lust. “So, please...Let me help. In fact, I want to!”

The two men eyed each other for a moment, then looked at Celica. “ ‘Ight. If you tryin’ get some healin’ done, then I’m game for whatever you want, baby,” said Franklin.

“I agree,” said T’challa as he began to move closer to Celica. “With your permission, I’m going to show you why they call me the Black Panther.”

  
  
  
  
  


The half-drunken bottles of beer on the small table served as a home remaining to the alcohol that showed the reflections of the three in the bedroom. With the shirts, pants and trousers of the males covering the skirt, undergarments, and other pieces of cloth covering the girl, Celica, T’challa, and Franklin sat on the bed. The king had already made his move, leaning in to kiss the mage’s lips, pressing his onto hers constantly. With the three of them being completely naked, it was easy for T’challa to move his large hands to Celica’s chest, letting his fingers clutch onto her naked tits before caressing them slowly. Feeling his grip on her made Celica moan into the kiss while Franklin moved behind her, kissing the side of her neck while wrapping one arm around her waist, moving the other underneath her to rub her pussy lips. With a soft moan slipping into T’challa’s mouth, Celica slightly raised her hips to allow easy access for the gangster’s fingers, giving them more freedom to move along her slick, moist folds. Celica was finding today to be a constant learning experience; First she was sucking someone off for the first time, then getting herself rammed for the first time, and now she was about to take two cocks in one sitting. The anticipation of being ravaged by the two muscular men made the touches on her all the more intense. As Franklin’s fingers curled within her nethers, Celica heaved her chest, pressing her delicate breasts into the king’s dark hands. Franklin’s free hand moved to the front of Celica’s waist, running his hands down to her crotch before gently resting his fingertips onto her clit, pinching it softly. She squeaked, pulling away from T’challa’s lips as she felt such a sensitive area being fondled with.

“You good?” Franklin asked before going back to kissing her neck, his fingertips still resting on her clit while his other fingers continued to move inside of her pussy, her juices covering his digits thoroughly. 

“A-Ahh...Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” Celica assured in between moans. With T’Challa and Franklin pressing against her at once, he could feel their massive cocks grind against her, sending pleasurable shivers through her body. “I-It just feels good...all of this does…”

“Then what do you say we make you feel better?” T’challa motioned his head to Franklin to move aside for a moment. “Lie down, and spread your legs.”

“Okay,” Celica obeyed. She began to lie down on her back on the large mattress. She looked at the males’ cocks. Franklin’s was rather thick, somewhat long, too. It throbbed, eager to enter Celica one way or another. Then there was T’challa’s, who seemed slightly less thick, but also a bit longer than Franklin. _They come in all different shapes and sizes…_ No matter what, though, Celica’s pussy started to dampen even more at the sight of the members alone.

“My, my,” said T’challa as he moved a hand in between her spread legs. “What nice, shining gates you have here. Gates that lead somewhere special, I imagine.” The erotic tone that his foreign accent gave didn’t fail to turn Celica on even further. As soon as his hand touched her pussy, she moaned as his fingers trailed up and down her lower lips. “Were you like this the entire time you were here?”

“Maybe…” Celica teased, laughing to herself a bit before moaning louder from T’challa’s fingers, feeling them start to slide into her pussy, moving in and out of it while she arched her back a bit. Despite it not feeling the same as a fat cock being lodged in there, a wave of erotic bliss flowed through her nonetheless. _T-This feels so great…!_ Drunk off of lust, Celica closed her eyes and moved her hands to her chest, clutching onto them as if to contain her pleasure. But was there any point? These two men were seeing and feeling all of her. It didn't take long for her to get used to the fact that she was at their mercy.

“Yo, baby gurl.”

Celica slightly opened her brown eyes to see the big, meaty cock of the other male dangle right in front of her. With no other words needing to be said, she parted her lips and let the male slide his cock’s head into her mouth. With her tongue brushing under it, she slightly whimpered as his length started to enter her mouth. Franklin’s hips began to move as he moved his hand through her auburn locks, moans escaping from his lips as he plunged his cock into her mouth gently. Still moaning from T’challa’s fingers, Celica attempted to bob her head onto the length of Franklin’s giant rod, muffled cries vibrating the man’s length. _These cocks...they taste...they feel…_ Celica’s tongue, curious about how much more of the man’s musky, salty cock it could taste, started to swirl on the underside of Franklin’s cock, the taste of it combined with the feeling of T’challa’s fingers making any remaining traits of reasoning start to melt away. With a forceful push of Franklin’s hand, Celica found herself taking in more of Franklin’s member, his tip sliding further into her mouth. Her nipples hardened from the treatment, Celica guided one hand to her left breast, squeezing on it gently while she kept pushing her head down the man's dick, twisting her head over so slightly while those big eyes from earlier, not so innocent in comparison to now, glanced up at the thug, adoring the pleased look he gave her as her wet tongue worked around the length inside her mouth.

“Hm...I wonder...does it taste as good as it feels?” T’Challa asked. The king’s words piqued Celica, and her eyes directed towards the male as he moved his face in between her legs. He opened his mouth, letting his pink, warm tongue brush against Celica’s wet gates. She moaned around Franklin’s cock as T’challa’s tongue made its way up to her clit, swirling itself around her pleasure button before latching onto it with his lips, sucking it hungrily. Celica’s eyes widened, and she let out louder but still muffled cries of pleasure around Franklin’s large rod. 

_I-It’s as if he’s sucking my soul from my body!_ Celica thought to herself as her snatch continuously leaking its juices against T’challa’s tongue. She started to gag as more of Franklin’s cock was buried into her mouth, feeling it slide into her throat, causing her to gag around it. _I-I can barely breathe...But...I still don’t want them to stop…_ Sharply breathing through her nose, the lost female looked down at Franklin’s hot rod. She was choking on it, and it wasn’t even all the way in. _Incredible…_ Moaning still, Celica’s hips slightly shifted towards T’challa’s lips as he kept sucking her clit. More and more of her juices leaked out of her pussy as his lips pulled off of her clit, gliding his tongue across her pussy before sliding it inside of it. Feeling the wet fold squirm inside of her, she pinched her nipple as she felt a pressure build up within her. It was that same feeling from earlier where she was overflowing with so much joy that it spilled all over Jax. It was going to happen again, and T’challa’s face was going to be the target. _I-It’s coming again…!_ Unable to do nothing but unleash a muffled scream, Celica’s gates discharged a geyser of her clear, wet fluids into T’challa’s mouth and all over his face, dampening the area beneath her as she came. Her legs bent and shook as she climaxed, her toes curling as her cries of ecstasy vibrated the cock stuffed in her hot mouth.

Pulling his fluid-covered face from Celica’s crotch, T’challa would lick his lips, tasting some of the liquid and smiling. “It definitely tastes better than the beer here,” said the king in a pleased tone, running a finger along Celica’s pussy. “She definitely enjoys this a lot more than we had thought.” After licking his face clean of the juices, he soon felt something rush through his body.All tensions in his muscles, even the ones that he didn’t know he had, suddenly vanished, as if all the knots in his body had instantly undid themselves. He looked down at his rod, which throbbed more energetically as it seemed to have grown just a slight bit in width. “She certainly is a treasure,” he said, feeling and seeing the changes happening.

“Yeah, no kiddin,’ “ Franklin concurred. “You havin’ a good time down there? I know I am, fo’ sho.’ “ Seeing as how she was unable to respond, Franklin slowly pulled his cock from the girl’s mouth, half of his length now covered in drool. It seemed slightly different, though; It was a little longer than it was before. Not only that, but he suddenly felt relaxed and revitalized, as if waking up from a full day’s sleep. “Dayuam, that’s some good head, too!” He had no idea why he felt so great all the sudden, but he assumed that it was the work of his lifesaver. “You really enjoyin’ ‘dis, ain’t you?”

With bridges of saliva forming from Celica’s mouth and the cock covered in her drool, Celica, with said drool leaking from the edges of her mouth, looked up at Franklin with eyes completely high off of erotic adreniline that seemed to be fueling her like gas to a truck. “Oh, yes,” the girl moaned. “P-Please...I-I want more...C-Could you please…” She pinched her nipple again, acusing her to sigh in delight. “Could you please...put it in _there?_ ”

“In where?” T’challa asked, getting on his knees and grabbing onto his long, hard cock. “What do you want to go inside you?”

“No need to be shy,” said Franklin, rubbing the tip of his cock against Celica’s lips. “Say it. And maybe we’ll give it to you, these big, black dicks.”

Celica’s lips couldn’t help but to part, licking the tip of Franklin’s cock while his eyes glanced over at T’challa, who was ready to slide that big thing of his inside of her at any moment. There was no shame in her voice; just the need of finally getting ravaged by these men. Moving her arms around her legs, she let them spread for T’challa while gazing at him, her wet, moist glands exposed to the hung men. “Please put your cock in,” begged the girl. “Put your cock in my pussy before I go crazy!”

“You already have,” commented T’challa as he pushed the tip of his long dick against her pussy lips. Celica whimpered in pleasure from the tip alone. With some subtle differences, it was like Jax's. The differences were notable, though, such as how huge this nether mushroom was. Her sister drilled into her head not to swear, but she was on the verge of breaking that rule today. Then, she nearly screamed as T’challa pushed the rest of his length inside of her. As her pussy shaped around the man’s large length, the mage kept her legs, each thrust of his cock pumping a moan from her lips. “How wonderful...This pussy is godly,” praised the king. “I’d say that this is definitely one for for a king.”

“T-Thank you, Mr. T’Challa,” Celica managed to make out within drawn-out, lustful cries, her breasts bouncing with each movement T’challa made. Her inner walls squeezed around the male’s length as he continued pushing into her. She looked over at Franklin, who wasted no time shoving his cock back into her mouth. This time, though, Celica moved her head down as much of his cock as she could, bobbing her head back and forth on the big member while she moved her hands from her legs, which stayed raised for T’challa’s convenience. 

“You ain’t bad at suckin’ dick; hell, you could do ‘dis shit for a livin’ if ‘ya really wanted,” Franklin complimented while he groaned in pleasure, feeling her tongue roll along the underside of his cock. “Nh...Come on; get all of it baby,” Franklin commanded, thrusting his hips forward and pushing more of his sex into her mouth, making her gag on the black length again. Celica balled her fists, readying herself to take more of the men’s thick meat, groaning delightfully around the cock lodged in her mouth like a drain plug. The sensation of tasting one man’s sex and having another run wild into her gates drove Celica over the edge. Slowly but surely, her mind was starting to crave more of this. Her body, being used by the two men, desired this treatment. This was the kind of thing some of her friends and even her sister at one point did to pass the time. And now, she was doing it, too. She felt like the star of the show. And she loved every second of it.

T’challa hunched over Celica’s body pushing his dark rod deeper into her snatch without pause, rapidly drilling it inside of her pussy, forcing the girl to make more muffled moans as his hands reached over to grab onto her breasts, squeezing and massaging them thoroughly while he had his way with her. Meanwhile, Franklin’s length speared into her mouth over and over again, making her gag during her moans as his member slid into her throat as if it were taking the place of the moist nethers of hers. She was practically choking on his cock, but she didn’t seem to mind it one bit. She hoped it was an indication, in fact, for the two of them to go as rough as they'd like with the mage.

“Nh...Dayuam, gurl,” Franklin grunted. “I’ve had all kinds of bitches suck my dick, but you definitely got ‘da magic touch!” He said, forcing his rod deeper into her mouth, pushing more of it into Celica’s mouth. She wanted to tell her how flattered and happy she was to be praised like this, but it would prove to be kind of hard to do such a thing at the moment.

“I agree,” moaned T’challa, pushing her breasts together as he felt her pussy tighten around his huge rod. “It almost does feel like...W-Wait, didn’t you say she was a mage?” T’challa looked over at Franklin as he hammered himself into her pussy meat rapidly, his hips suddenly spiking in speed and thrashing his dick wildly into her without mercy. “No wonder I feel like this, then…”

“Well, I ain’t questioning it,” said Franklin, leaning his head back as he sighed in pleasure, moving his hand behind Celica’s head and giving it one hard push, forcing her onto more of his cock, pushing her down a good portion of it. It was becoming too much. Luckily for her, though, Franklin yanked his rod from her mouth. As the girl took a deep, sharp breath the moment he pulled out, she moaned while T’challa’s member continued its rampage through her pussy, her eyes opening to see the king tweaking her nipples, which stood erect in his fingertips as he moved his royal penis inside of her. “Pussy must be nice if you’re goin’ hard on it like that”

“It’s lovely.” He pushed his member a bit slower into her, feeling his cock slightly move into her tightening snatch. “I assume you want to see for yourself? A King always shares with his people.”

“Sharin’ is carin,’ “ Franklin agreed. A blushing Celica gave the two a rather clueless look as T’challa slid his cock from out of her. “Lean up,” demanded Franklin. Confused, Celica started to lean up as T’challa began to stand on the bed. Meanwhile, Franklin put his hands underneath Celica’s thighs, lifting her onto his cock, which stood as tall as a tower from his legs. “Go ahead, take a seat, baby.’

“Like this?” Celica shyly asked, slowly lowering her hips, her pussy lips touching the tip of the gangsta’s cock. She looked down at it, blushing slightly. _Can all of that really fit inside of me?_ Her body didn’t care; it just wanted a cock back inside of it. With no further hesitation, she lowered herself more, her pussy stretching out around his length. The moans that escaped from her mouth grew louder and louder as she slid onto more and more of his rod. 

Watching Celica take as much of Franklin as she did, T’challa smirked. “Is it too much for you? I’m sorry; we thought you could handle it.”

Celica looked up at T’challa, then back down at his ginormous cock. “Um...No!” A goofy yet seductive grin curled on her lips. “I’m willing to take as much as I need to to help others! She winced pleasurably, feeling the cock in her pussy moving up and down within her pussy.

“You generous as shit, Celica,” Franklin commented while laying on his back, holding onto Celica’s waist as he lunged his hips upward, hammering his length into her sex rapidly. Celica cried out when her nethers felt a newcomer breach her. With the iron-like spear that was the dick rapidly sheathing up into the pussy from below, her moans rising in octaves while her eyes gave a drunk-like gaze to T’challa, who didn’t hesitate to push the head of his cock into the girl’s mouth. With her mind on auto-pilot for sex, the mage parted her lips for the collosal glan, wrapping them around the head before her head pushed down onto it quickly, swallowing his length into her mouth and taking it in her throat. She gagged, but didn’t slow down her sucking at all. The taste of T’challa’s cock wasn’t all that much different from Franklin’s, but the tongue dancing against it while she forced it in her throat didn’t seem to mind this familiar taste. 

_Oh dear...This is getting better and better each time I do it,_ Celica thought to herself as her pussy and mouth were servicing the men---or rather, the men were the ones serving the girl’s holes, each taste her tongue lapped up from T’challa’s cock making her feel just as good as the thrusts Franklin made into her cunt, which tightened more and more around the gangster’s length. _I don’t want to stop,_ she continued thinking with her mouth and pussy full of manhood. _Sex just feels too good to pass up now…!_ With her lustful enthusiasm increasing by the second, she inhaled deeply through her nose before forcing her head down the entirety of T’challa’s cock, her face pushed down to the base as she gagged even more. She closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to vomit.

“Oh my goodness,” gasped an impressed T’challa, who silently groaned in immense pleasure from having his entire cock stuffed in her throat. He even saw an outline of it bulging through Celica’s throat. “Are you sure you haven’t had experience with this before?” asked the accented man while he gently leaned his head back. After a little while, though, he heard loud coughing coming from beneath him. He grabbed onto Celica’s hair, pulling her from off of his cock, which was now covered in her saliva from the base of his cock up to the very tip, leaving it nice, shiny, and glistening with the drool of a cock-addicted foriegner. “Maybe so…”

The moment Celica pulled her mouth of of T’challa’s cock, she released her pent up moans that echoed through the room. Franklin had been rushing his cock at godspeeds into her pussy, the sound of his moutainous rod smashing into her depths from below sounding throughout the room clearly. “G-Goodness…!” Despite the rough pounding and now having a sex-addicted mind, Celica couldn’t bring herself to swear, even though she wanted to. Her pussy, on the other hand, was honest about her feelings. It throbbed and tensed around Franklin’s raw length, his tip hitting her furthermost depths again and again. “I-It’s coming again!”

Gasping, Franklin continued wildly pounding into Celica, even as she started to squeeze more and more around him. “Shit, you about to cum? Go ahead; cum on this dick.” He pulled her waist down with one hard yank as his hips performed a mighty thrust, spearing his cock up with immense force into her pussy as it started to unload its fluids onto him. Celica screamed, her half-opened eyes gazing at the ceiling as she unleashed the built-up fluids all over the large member, letting the liquid flood over the entire cock, some of it even trickling on his fat balls.

Celica moved her hips, riding out the orgasm as she shuddered in delight. Her entire body shook as she discharged again, almost as if a whole Earthquake ran through her entire body, and a tsunami followed soon enough as a result. She had no idea cumming this much could be so good. She had no idea having an orgasm from being fucked like this felt so good. This is what she was missing? Her mind itched this experience into her very core, making sure that she wouldn't go without such a feeling ever again. After one more tired sigh, she realized how selfishly she might have been thinking. She quickly looked down her body after collecting herself the best she could. “I-I’m sorry,” a blushing Celica apologized to Franklin. “I-I made a mess on you, too...Are you alright…?” She looked down at the male, whose pupils seemed to have slightly expand. “Um...Franklin?”

“Is he alright?” Despite half of his focus being on Celica and how hard his wet, huge member was for her, he couldn’t help but to have some concern for his gangster friend. “Was that pussy too much for you, friend? We can switch places again if you’d like.”

“N-No… ‘Dat ain’t it, fam…” This feeling was familiar; it was the same phenomena he felt when he was being brought back to life, except it rippled more intensely throughout his body. It felt like he had just taken a drug with how high he felt after having the mage climax all over his cock, which was especially more vibrant. Celica squeaked as she felt his cock expand a bit more inside of her. “It’s like I died and got brought back again, ‘chu heard?”

Before T’challa and Celica could question Franklin, the bedroom door was suddenly bursted open. The attackers of the poor door were none other than the boxing-rivals-turned-buddies that managed to become best friends thanks to Celica. Franklin and T’challa, surprised by the two men, stared blankly at them. The tension emitting from them made it clear that they didn’t want to be bothered, but judging by the beer bottles held in the boxers’ hands, they knew that they didn’t care about privacy or decency. They also didn’t care about the living room full of men glancing at them. They, too, had no sense of privacy, for some of them made their way towards the room, mumbled questions of what was going on in the room sounding from the group, despite their eyes clearly answering that question for them. 

“Yo!” Balrog raised a bottle of beer that seemed to almost be finished. “How’s it goin,’ chumps?” he greeted in a drunk tone as he walked, slightly stumbling towards the three, looking over at Celica with a grin that confirmed that he was, indeed, intoxicated. “Hey, baby...you sure are getting around a lot, aren’t ‘ya?”

“Quit being…” Jax hiccupped, slightly tilting his bottle and spilling some of the beer in the proccess. “Quit bein’ rude…She’s makin’ friends…” Jax looked down at a naked Franklin, who was constantly motioning his hand for the two of them to get out. “ ‘Wut? You don’t want a couple of old friends around to cheer you on while you get yo’ freak on?”

“You both had too much to drink again, didn’t you?” T’challa growled. “You always cause problems and attract unwanted attention.” The naked king hopped off of the bed, staring at the two of them. “You should go and lie down, both of you.”

“W-Well...I wouldn’t call this ‘unwanted…’ “

Both Franklin and T’challa looked over at Celica, who smiled at the two males before facing the crowd of people by the doorway. “I’ve helped so many people in so many ways today, and it ended up with me learning new things and making new friends…” Celica thought about all the time she spent with the cocks of men throughout the day. Dark men. Men so brown that it put most chocolate to shame. Black men. She moved her hand up to her chin, embarassed that such a thing was contionusly on her mind. But she didn’t mind these thoughts anymore. She stood up from Franklin’s cock, then walked to Jax, Balrog, and the other people behind them. “I like helping people, so if there’s anything troubling or hurting you, then you can count on me to make you feel all better!” Extending her arms apart while putting a leg in front of her, the nude Celica posed for the black men, whose eyes gazed at the bare body intensely. “I am a healing mage after all, so please let me treat you all to your hearts’ content!”

All the men stared at each other, then gave each other audible grins. “I call dibs on her pussy!” said the drunk Jax as he started to kick off his boots, sliding down his pants and underwear to expose his monsterous cock once more as he walked to the naked Celica.

“Fine,” Balrog grunted as he started to pull down his shorts with his boxing gloves, squeezing his own gigantic dick in his glove, rubbing his length against Celica’s ass. “Tell me, sexy,” hiccupped the boxer, “have you ever been done in your ass before?”

“M-My...” She gasped. "You don't mean...!" Celica didn’t even consider it. It was the only one of the three holes that hadn’t been touched yet. “Is that really alright?” Right as she turned her head to look at Balrog, she quickly turned back to see Jax approach her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit, causing her to shiver slightly. She then looked at the crowd of people that started to flood the bedroom, already in the process of stripping themselves of their clothes, mumbling loudly among each other as their cocs erected from their bodies. There were fat men with thick cocks, tall men with long ones, muscular men with big, throbbing ones. These dark, moutainous cocks were throbbing, eager to bury themsleves deep into Celica one way or another. It was almost as if she were about to wander into a dark forest made of nothing but dark wood under a moonless night. She smiled enthusiastically, feeling the excitement starting to effect her nethers again. 

Jax reached over to her crotch, shoving two of his metal fingers into her pussy again, moving them in and out of her quickly, causing her to cry out in pleasure. “Nnh...Think you can handle all of us, sugar?”

Looking over at Jax, then seeing Balrog rub his member on her plump rear, Celica blushed. She then took a glance over at T’challa and Franklin. T’challa nodded his head as if approving something, while Franklin shrugged nonchalently. He didn’t care either way, it seemed. She then took one last look at the gentlemen that stood nude around her. With pink cheeks, the girl nodded her head, curling her fists to her shoulders while she looked at everyone. “I definitely can! I’ll be sure to heal all of you to tip-top shape!”

The drunk Jax turned around to the crowd of naked men, grinning wide. “Hear that? She said she’s gonna take care of all our asses!” With an assortment of victorious cheers ranging from, ‘I’m gonna tear that white pussy up,’ to ‘Hell yeah; she gonna take real good care of us,’ The crowd of people stepped towards her while T’challa and Franklin laughed.

“You’re growing to be quite popular,” T’challa noted as Franklin got up of the bed, making room for Jax to take his place, lying down and looking over at Celica while she hovered over Jax’s huge dick, which was like a dark cobra eager to bury itself into the wet, hot caverns of her body. “Since you insist, do your best to make us all feel good today, okay?”

“Of course!” Celica said, facing Jax as she lowered herself on the man’s fat rod, though with a lot less hesitation than before. Her pussy, having been used quite often in the span of a single day, stretched around the fat length, taking it in her depths while she moved her hips, crying out in pleasure before she lifted her waist up and pushing it back down over and over again, riding the metal-armed man’s cock. “H-Helping is what I live for, after all!” 

“Then don’t forget ‘bout me.” Balrog made his way behind Celica, who looked over her shoulder to see the man grin like a horny gorilla. “Lean over.” Obeying the gravely voice, Celica hunched her body over, leaning herself over Jax as he reached his steel hands around to her ass, squeezing it tightly before spreading her asscheeks apart. A moaning Celica continued to move, slamming her waist down on his cock intensely. “Yeah, good girl. It’s about time I put this burst of energy I got to good use.” Without a wasting a second, Balrog pushed the head of his cock into Celica’s asshole. Screaming in pain, Celica’s movements paused as the boxer’s cock slid into her asshole slowly. For the first time in a while, the pain was creeping through her faster than the pleasure. “ ‘Ya like ‘dat, dont ‘cha?”

 _I-It hurts!!_ Celica bit her lip tightly, closing her tear-leaking eyes as the massive cock was forced into her bum. _It hurts...like earlier…!_ She also remembered that the pain she felt when being pounded into the first time turned into the new guilty pleasure she experienced since. Was the same thing going to happen to her butt? Nonetheless, Celica felt Jax’s cock start to move. The sounds leaking from the mage’s mouth were undeniably filled with a lustful passion for this rough treatment, despite the pain she felt in her other hole. Balrog’s moved slowly, but didn’t hold back the strength of his thrusts, slamming his ghetto spear into Celica’s asshole like a moderately-paced machine. _It feels like it’s going to break me in two!_ Exclaimed the well-used girl in her head while her ass and pussy took the pounding of a lifetime. As the two members continued moving in and out of her, the mage felt the pain in her bottom start to go away---or, rather, it was slowly changing into something more desirable. _Oh no...It’s feeling good...It’s feeling…!_ Having not one, but two holes of hers being stuffed with dicks made her feel twice as good in comparison to only her cunt getting such treatment. Both her pussy and her ass tightened around the dicks that dared to go deeper into her with each thrst, and her face curled into an expression that was beyond that of simple satisfaction. Her mouth hung open, as if waiting for that final hole to be stuffed, and the few tears that ran down her cheeks glistened just a little bit. The pain from getting her ass fucked wasn’t nearly as present as it was a few minutes ago, but the wonderful feeling that came after it overtook her body like a wave on a beach. Her breasts bounced with each motion their cocks made inside of her, burying deep into her as if to claim these tight cavrens as their own. The force of all these men that took her without hesitation. The way they smash their sexes into her like lunatics. The craving for this kind of attention grew stronger with each thrust made into her, almost as if each impact those big dicks landed inside of her rewired her mind to crave fucking as much as she possibly could. It had only been a day and she found herself addicted to sex thanks to a group of men she thought only existed in stories.

“I hope you did not forget about us.” The accented voice made the moaning Celica turn to T’challa as she had her ass and pussy used by the two drunk men. With a happy expression lighting up on her face as she saw T’challa’s big cock once more, she quickly moved her face towards the tip, quickly swirling her tongue along it before taking his cock into her mouth, bobbing back and forth on it while her curious hands reached to his balls, wondering what would happen if she played with them while she sucked him off. With her moans muffled again, she cupped her balls in her hand, squeezing them while Jax’s cock blitzed through her pussy at godspeeds, causing it to tighten around his rod as intensely as the throbbing member inside of her asshole. Her brown eyes started to roll up as she pleasured the cocks with all three of her holes. 

“Yo, gurl.” Franklin’s voice rung though Celica’s ears, and she felt her wrist get gripped and guided to his cock. She gripped onto the length before proceeding to stroke it while she moaning around the king’s cock. “Nnh...Get it, get all of it, beautiful...” Franklin chanted in a whisper while the other men grunted and moaned from the treatment of Celica’s holes, which tightened around the men using them with great tension.

“Oh lord, this pussy is still hella’ fine like earlier,” praised Jax, keeping his hands on her thick asscheeks, which jiggles from both from his movements and those of Barlog, who reached his boxing-gloved hands underneath Celica’s chest, gripping onto her bouncing breasts while he grunted through his teeth.

“And this ass feels like heaven!” Balrog cheered as he gripped her tits over and over again while pushing his cock faster into her asshole. “Really struck gold with this broad! I’m gonna have to get her to clean my dick off later, though, but it’s worth it!” he said as his hisp spiked in speed, bolting his cock at a breakneck speed into her asshole, his hamemring length stretching her ass as it moved inside of her. Still moaning around T’challa’s cock, the mage threw her head even further on T’challa’s, taking more of the Wakandan’s length until she reached the base of it, her hand gripping onto her balls just a bit more while she looked up at the king with a lust-filled gaze, taking his entire dick into her throat. She gagged slightly, her throat pulsating somewhat around his cock as he moaned.

“C-Calm down...Nnh…” T’challa grunted, wincing a bit in delight as the white-skinned girl was starting to suck him dry. He wasn’t prepared for the girl to be this good at what she was doing. “You’re going to make me cum,” he shuddered, feeling his precum leak from his cock while she slowly pulled her mouth off his cock, staring at the tip as it released a fluid foreign to Celica’s eyes.

“L-Let it out,” moaned Celica, still having her pussy and ass assaulted by two drunk cocks while her other hand continued stroking Franklin’s, her grip on it tightening as she leaned her face back to T’challa’s giant mass, her lips wrapping around his tip to suck out the fluid. “I don’t mind in the slightest!” she squeaked while sucking the tip harder, tightening her lips around the head of his member with her tongue quickly whipping itself against the ortifice. Suddenly, T’challa would moan as his big cock finally unleashed its load, firing off barrages of his warm, fresh seed into Celica’s mouth. The seed tasted just slightly sweeter than Balrog's; if she had to describe it, 'fruity' would be the word to use. Her eyelids lowered over her pupils a bit as she welcomed the flavor melting in her mouth, and swallowed whatever entered it before T’challa pulled his cock from out of her lips, stroking it quickly to blast the rest of it on her face, glazing her cheeks and nose with the white, hot ropes of seed; some of it even getting into her hair. Celica closed one eye as she gulped, the taste of cum and the feeling of it being enough to push her libido further into overdrive. “I-It tastes so great!” the girl gleed, her face painted white with cum. "It was kinda salty, but kinda sweet, too!" With T'challa's facial still on Celica, she gave a warm smile that probably would have been a pure one if it weren't for all the cum on her. "So it has different tastes...how interesting!"

“I bet you love it, huh?” Jax said from below while lunging his cock quickly and powerfully inside of her pussy, which squeezed around the drunk man’s thick cock for dear life. “Oh shit,” swore Jax as Celica cried out loud without warning, her pussy reaching its climax once more, covering his entire rod with her sweet love nectar while Barlog continued spearing into her ass, forcing the cumming girl to lower herself more onto Jax’s cock, causing her to moan louder as her sensitive pussy felt the man’s tip hit the most sensitive spots in her pussy, bringing her to another climax sooner rather than later.

“I-I’m in heaven!!” She yelled out as she let her pussy pour more of its hot liquids onto Jax’s cock while she gripped into Franklin’s throbbing cock. Being forced to continue fucking by another fucking was something she never realized she needed. “Please, let me keep curing your big dicks!”

Hearing her beg made Balrog smirk a bit. “You’re turnin’ into one helluva nympho,” he said to her while he kept crashing his cock into her, smashing his entore rod quickly inside of the girl’s ass repeatedly, the bed squeaking from his and Jax’s endless thrusting while his gloved hands continued grabbing at her bouncing breasts. He groaned, pushing his rod a bit slower, but extremely powerfully into her asshole, which was stretched beyond all belief at this point. “And nympho’s love cum, don’t they?”

Moaning loudly, Celica turned back to Balrog with a sex-drunk faced, her response only slightly hard to understand. “Yes! I love cum! I love it so much! Make yourself feel better and give it to me!”

Seeing the eargerness Celica had, Balrog continued pushing his meat harder and harder into her tight asshole, feeling his member throb while he finally pours his seed into her, his burning hot cum flooding into her ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Grabbing onto the girl’s perky breasts with his gloved-hands, Balrog moaned with Celica, whose lewd cry rang throughout the room as she felt the special warmth fill her ass. Her body spasmed again, as if she had be shocked with lightning from the inside out, and her head dangled from her neck as she felt some of the seed blasted inside of her leak out a bit, some of it coating Balrog’s length and even dropping onto the sheets. She felt bad for soiling such a nice-looking bed, but she felt absolutely dazzled when her own insides were soiled with a black man's cum yet again. 

_H-He came inside_ , Celica awed internally as she got filled again. It was hot, like lava. Thick, like oatmeal. It made her heart melt. It made her mind melt. Everything about her felt like it simply turned to mush when faced with the substance, and she wasn't against it. She was willing to submit and subject herself to this elixer of men. “Cum… It feels so good,” Celica sighed, panting a bit. “It feels like a fireworks show going off inside me!” giggled the girl while the other men stared at her Despite having been fucked all day, her innocent charm had still somehow remained, in a sense.

“Then let’s keep the show going, then!” Jax said as he started to move his hips again, moving Balrog’s hands from Celica’s tits before grabbing onto them tightly while pushing his cock up into Celica’s pussy again.

“K-Keep going!” Celica moaned as Jax’s glan continued to prosper in her pussy, his cock throbbing inside of her while she continued stroking Franklin, who had finally started to moan louder. She looked to the side, blinking with a mesmerized, shocked look painted on her face. She was simply stroking his cock, yet he saw the clear substance that he saw leak from T’challa. Moving her hips the best she could on Jax, rocking herself back and forth while she screamed gleefully, her mouth hung open while she rubbed his cock even faster from the top of his length to his tip.

“C-Celica, oh shit…!” It didn’t take long. Soon enough, Franklin’s cock started to shoot its round of blissfully warm cum all over Celica, her face getting bombarded with more of the white string. This time, though, she closed her eyes as she was glazed with the essence of his manhood. She wished she had a mirror so she could see how she looked with sperm all over her face, but she imagined that the others had no problem with this special makeover.

“There’s so much,“ Celica giggled while squeaking from the hard fucking the dick from down under gave her. With a cum covered face, she looked down at Jax, smiling eagerly as he saw the drunk metal-armed man grit his teeth. “Is Mr. Jax gonna cum, too?” Letting go of Franklin’s cock, Celica rested both of her hands behind her and onto Jax’s Legs, lifting her hips each time his went downward and, in perfect sync, slammed hers down as the rod inside of her lunged up into her pussy. Feeling herself tense up around Jax’s rod, which was violently twitching around inside of her, the girl, sensitive from her constant cumming felt herself build up the pleasurable pressure from within. The cum-covered mage smiled, slamming her hips in sync with the humongus black dick inside of her. “Let’s cum together!”

With constant cries coming from the dark man, Jax gave one last powerful thrust before shooting his volley of scorching seed inside of her. Celica leaned her head back, screaming delightfully as the cock inside of her finally blasted the substance her body was getting such an unatural high from. The seed rushed through her like a coal train, and her body could not have handled it better. Once more, the juices quickly coated Jax’s big dick, some of it even getting to his balls this time around too.

“You were spectacular, Celica.” T’challa’s praise made the girl blush as she tried to catch her breath, her breathing having become ragged. “Believe me; you’d make most women in Wakanda jealous.”

“Real shit,” Franklin added on. “You know you’s a bad bitch when you make someone nut with ‘dey hands.”

“I-I was bad?” Celica distressed. She lowered her head, frowning. “I guess I still have a lot to learn about being a true woman…”

“ ‘Wut? Nah, nah.” Franklin shook his head. “ ‘Dat a good thing! It means you were goin’ hard!”

“Going hard?”

“Like, you went ham on our dicks!”

“...Ham…?”

“He’s saying that you were excellent,” T’challa translated to her. “You have nothing to be ashamed about.” With a small smile, the king leaned his face into her lips, kissing them softly. 

“Hmm?” Celica was surprised by the kiss, but didn’t mind it a bit. “Thank you!” She bowed her head before looking at the other men that surrounded her. They were already nude, but patiently watched her get used as the talked among each other with the urban dialogue that she couldn’t quite make out. It was obvious, however, that they all wanted a piece of her. “I’m sorry for keeping you all waiting!” After apologizing to the crowd, she got up, though rather shakingly. With Jax’s cum leaking from her pussy and Balrog’s oozing from her asshole, she approached one of the more muscular spectators, her legs shaking as a result from the rough fucking given to her. It was a miracle that she could even walk. “You’re all in pain too, right? In that case---” Before Celica could finish her sentence, she was grabbed by her waist by the man in front of her, kissing her lips deeply as he pinned her to a wall, wrapping his arms around the bottom of her thigh and lifting it up, exposing her wet, cum-filled pussy. Pulling away from the kiss, the male used his other hand to grab his cock and, without thinking, pushed it into her tight snatch. Celica moaned again, the girl stimulated with lust grinning at the male as he pushed his gigantic sex into hers rapidly. “Oh, you poor thing,” she said in between moans as his gigantic rod plunged into her again and again. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting like this…”

“ ‘Dis a good pussy right ‘ere,” said the male as he pushed his mass harder and all the more frantically into her tightening caverns, smashing it harder and quicker into her while he held her leg up. Even Celica was shocked that her legs could move this high, but she didn’t care; she was too busy enjoying the male’s mammoth-sized cock ramming her pussy without pause.

“ ‘Ey, yo, fam! You can’t go hogging that couchie all to yourself! You’d betta’ pass ‘dat shit ‘round, ‘chu heard!” complained someone from the crowd.

With another rough thrust that would make Celica whimper, her nails dragging onto the wall as she mindlessly gazed at the ceiling, the muscular male grinned before pulling his cock from her pussy. “None of y’all got any patience,” he said before pushing her to the crowd. Celica ended up tripping, though, falling onto her stomach and in front of the crowd of naked men. She felt one of them grab her shoulders while another set of hands grabbed her ankles. She looked up to a plus-sized male, whose cock was as big as an ocean. Celica’s eyes gazed down at it before she moved her head forward with parted lips, wrapping them around the tip of his cock and sucking it before moving her head forward, bobbing it back and forth while her sauna-like mouth sucked off his cock.

“Yeah, make sure you swallow that dick,” moaned the fat man while Celica’s tongue swirled around his length in her mouth, making the black heavyset man moan delightfully. He looked at a skinny man lift Celica’s waist up, positioning her ass to face up towards him. “You gonna get some of ‘dat pussy, too?”

“Maybe, brutha,” the skinny man said, looking at her used asshole while he grinned mischeviously. “I’mma save ‘dat for later, tho.” He pushed his long, throbbing member into her asshole before moving her hips constantly, thrusting into her asshole rapidly with enough force to make Celica moan as she sucked off the fat man, feeling herself take the dick in her mouth straight into her throat, causing her to gag around it while the other male continued drilling his cock away into her asshole, his immensely-sized cock stretching out her asshole while he smacked her ass hard, her bottom jiggling a bit from the rough slap while she winced. Enjoying the feeling of her ass being stuffed again, Celica arched her back, pushing her ass further back against the big behemouth of a penis plunging into her.

With low moans, the fat man grinned as he grabbed onto her red hair, pulling her down to the base of his cock. She balled her hands, taking in his entire cock the best she could. “White girls definitely know how to please a man, don’t ‘dey?” He groaned, letting go of her head so she could pull lips back, her mouth letting go of his cock while she cried out loudly in ecstasy, lowering her head as she screamed each time her ass was pounded by the huge length, feeling it tighten around his cock. Then, out of nowhere, she felt a tongue start to brush against her pussy, flickering it against her soaked folds. She looked back to see the muscular man from earlier teasing her pussy with his mouth, his lips kissing her pussy before sliding into its entrance. Celica shivered and sighed in delight while her pussy got eaten out at the same time that her butt got fucked. She felt her cheeks get smacked by the fat man’s hips, screaming delightfully before immediately going back to sucking on the dark meat, tightening her lips around his length while she bobbed her head her head again. Making sure her tongue flickered against his length, Celica moaned around the cock while she stared up at the male, seeing his face twist in pleasure while he grabbed onto her head. Without warning, he groaned and launched his barrage of cum into her mouth, the hot seed spilling from his tip and onto Celica’s tongue. She moved her head forward, making that a single drop didn’t leave her mouth. “Yeah, drink it; all of it. Swallow it all…”

As Celica swallowed the man’s cum, she cried out in pleasure as she felt the tongue inside of her dance and wiggle around within her. With another climax ensuing, Celica pressed her hips back even more, not only grinding her tongue against the pussy, but also feeling the cock in her ass start to go deeper and even faster inside of her. Once the male eating her out pulled his tongue out of her pussy, he made his way to her clit, wrapping his lips around her clit before sucking it hungrily, his tongue moving against it while Celica winced loudly again. “I-I’m..I’m cumming again!!”

“Nnh, go ahead and let that wet pussy roll,” said the male from behind as he smashed his dick harder into Celica’s asshole, drilling it faster inside of her depths as it tightens around his cock. “I might end up bustin’ a nut in your tight ass, so go ahead!” 

“B-Busting a what---Ah!!” Celica gripped onto the fat man’s hips as she felt the familiar sensation rush through her ass, the feeling of a man’s hot load flooding into her asshole. Feeling the thick cock pound away into her ass while unloading its cum, she felt her pussy finally explode once more, shooting her lust-forged liquids onto the muscular man’s face. His mouth opened, taking some of the juices in his mouth while he moaned happily, grunting in pleasure as he tasted her juices. “I-It’s so hot...I-I want more of it,” she stated while being high off of dick and semen. “I want more cum!!”

Quickly, the male that came inside of her asshole pulled out. Her asshole stretched out so much that it would have been easy to mistake for a black hole, had it not been for the large quantities of cum that was poured into it. “Nnh...Fuck...If ‘dat was ‘yo ass, ‘den I can’t wait to see how ‘dat pussy be like!”

“T-Thank you...I-I think…” Celica wondered how long this would last. She didn’t want this to end, though. In fact, she wouldn’t mind if this was how she spent the rest of the day. Or the week, even. Or the rest of her life. Her mind had basically been as fucked as the drenched, used cunt and butt of hers, and the only thing she could think about was pleasing these men, and the many men in her life to come. _I want this to go on forever...forever...forever..._ she thought to herself again and again as she moaned gleefully from the lewd, erotic interactions.

“Roll her over; It’s my turn to finally smash ‘dat pussy.” Laughs could be heard from around Celica as they all looked down at someone. She turned around to see a man. An extremely small man at that. Even Celica couldn’t help but to laugh; if she stood up straight, he’d be up to her waist. However, once she looked down, she saw a titan; His huge, monumental cock made up for his lack of vertical height. She drooled, then proceeded to stand up, walking over to the bed. The small man, however, seemed to have his attention turned to the other man laughing at him. “Wut’ y’all laughing for?! Think I ain’t got no dick game?!”

“Nah,” Franklin said, walking over to him. “We just ain’t ever seen a midget fuck before.”

“It’d be like watching an elf plow through a rice field.” As the other men laughed at his joke, T’challa looked at Balrog and Jax. The two men, exhausted from being drunk and having sex, were so passed out that they didn’t wake up, even when T’challa pulled the sheets off of the bed, causing the two to fall off with it. The bed was now clear, and Celica sat down on it before laying on her back, spreading her legs for the midget.

“I think he might do a good job, actually…” Celica smiled at the small man, who climbed onto the bed to grab onto his cock. The only thing that excited Celica more than the next cock about to slide into her was the sheer amount of men that could please her all day, and vice versa. These big, fat, long, meaty, gigantic pillars that belonged to the black men Celica once thought to only be a myth used her like savage beasts---beasts that she had grown to love and desire. “Just as good as all of you!” She giggled a bit, then looked off to the side to see the unconcious Jax. “Mr. Jax told me that a black man’s cock was something special. I’ve only seen one other one, but…” She remembered seeing his white-haired friend step out of the shower one time. Naturally, he was nude, and she did like what she saw. However, that was such a long time ago, and she never saw it again. “All of you have really great ones! So please, keep pushing them inside of me however you see fit and relieve yourselves however you want!”

The entire room cheered at Celica’s declarations. “Hell yeah! I’m gonna pound ‘dis pussy to dust!” The midget uickly slid his cock into her pussy, then rapidly swung his hips. Celica cried out intensely as he immediately threw his hips at a blitzing speed. Meanwhile, the other men got closer to the bed, stroking their cocks at Celica, who had her eyes closed for a moment to enjoy the pleasure of the small man’s mighty cock rushing through her pussy. She looked to his left, grabbing onto one man’s cock before looking to her right, grabbing onto another before rubbing both of the cocks off while squeezing them gently into her grasp. Her soft hands caressed and massaged their entire members while the small male’s sex speared into hers without pause. “I’m gonna make this wet pussy cum fo’ sho’!”

“Ahh...you’re quite eager, too, aren’t you?” Celica giggled. “Do you all love doing this wih me that much?” She asked in her moans, her breasts rocking with the male’s rough thrusting.

“Hell yeah, we do!” answered one of the men in the crowd.

“You a sexy white lady; of course we love fuckin’ you!” said another man as he watched the small man push his rod into her pussy, causing Celica to squeal in lustful joy again and agian.

“I know I definitely do,” said the an fucking her, sliding his cock deeper into her pussy, which got tighter with each inch of it his cock venture dinto until it eventually hit her most sensitive areas. “Oh, shit, baby…”

Celica screamed again while she clutched onto the cock in her hands a bit tighter while watching the midget go at it with her snatch. “Ah, w-well I love your cock! All of your cocks!” she stated while managing to move her ankles to the vertically challenged one’s waist, pulling him closer to her and pushing his cock further against her sensitive areas in the process. “I love the way they make me feel! I love the way they taste! So please, give me more!!” She yelled out before finally cumming again, unloading her fluids all around the midget’s long cock as he continued swinging his hips. Despite just having her orgasm, the man didn’t stop. In fact, his hips moved so quickly that some of the men in the room throught they saw two sets of hips. 

“Yeah, ‘dat’s ‘da spirit,” the minature man said while lashing his cock incredibly fast into her pussy. “You’ve gone black fo ‘real; you ain’t gonna be comin’ back no time soon!” With his hips cracking through the air like thunder, the men was taken by surprise when they saw the extremely fast thrusting the tiny man gave Celica, who was practically drooling while she held onto the cock tighter, rubbing their tips eagerly while her toes curled again.

“O-Oh no…You’re making me cum again, mister!!” Celica cried out. Her pussy had tightened up around the cock again while she rubbed the dicks beside her. The other males, gulping at how good of a pounding she was getting, stroked their cocks while looking down at her, precum leaking from their tips while they groaned lowly.

“Mmn...Fuck...You’d better….” The midget smashed his cock only a slight bit more slowly, but with twice the amount of power as he did before, making stick her tongue out to look like a true cum-addicted cocksleeve. “I’mma ‘bout to nut inside you, baby. You gonna take my nut, right? Ooooooh, fuck!”

“Please, please do it! Oh, goodness!” After wailing in joy over and over again from his nonstop thrusting, Celica gasped as she felt the strings of cum start to cover her body. The black dicks shoot the ropes of seed like a firing squad, blasting their blazing cum all over her body like confetti. It was practically a heated snow storm with how much white had fell on the girl. The cum covered her breasts, glazing her tits and perky nipples all the way up to her face, closing her eyes as the strings fell on her face and in her hair. She opened her mouth, happily welcoming the cum that happened to get inside of it, along with the deliciously salty and, rarely, ever so slightly sweet flavor that she had grown to adore. She closed her lips for a moment, then gritted her teeth before letting out an ear-piercing scream as the man poured his load into her, shooting what felt like gallons of his white-hot seed deep into her pussy. Celica's eyes were quick to open upon feeling yet another round of a man's essence fill her ortifice, and her eyes rolled up from the endlessly pleasurable sensation of being filled. She grinded herself against the cumming dick, her wet, white-stained walls gripping onto him as much as they could.The smaller man groaned, still thrusting his climaxing cock slowly into her twitching pussy as it covered his rod with not only her own juices, but the very cum he shot within her that would also pour on the bed. She was filled to the brim with the seed of these dark men and then some. With her head laid back, Celica’s face had a fixed look on her face; a drooling, half-opened smile that seemed to try to say something, but was overall mumbled stuttering that was the result of the cum-covered girl being fucked senseless.

_Black cocks…T-They’re the best…_

  
  
  
  


Some of the men slept on the floor, much like the boxer and metal-armed man. Others slept on the bed, laying next to or around Celica. Her breathing was ragged, and all three of her holes, from her mouth, to her pussy, to her ass, were leaking puddles of cum on the bed. Celica’s entire body was sore. She was still on her erotic high, but the aftermath of all the sex she had started to show its true colors. Her legs twitched, and her entire body shook. Being the mage she was, she could have easily restored her energy with a simple spell. But that in itself required some form of concentration, something the girl didn’t even have a grasp on at the moment. How many men did what they wanted with her today? Two? Four? Celica counted twenty at one point, but now she wasn’t so sure. But one thing was certain; it felt great. She came across two miracles today; Meeting new friends only heard of in legends, and having sex for the first time. And the second. And the third. Fourth. Fiffth. Tenth. Twenty-Seventh? Celica laughed softly. She lost count. “So,” she panted, “this is the power of the legendary black people…”

“Yes. How do you like it?” T’challa asked, resting his head against her thigh.

“I...I love it,” Celica answered with a small grin. “It was almost like going on a sugar high! One that lasted forever!”

Sitting across from them with his back turned, Franklin put the bottle of beer to his lips before swinging his head back, finishing up the last of the beverage with a large gulp. “Gurl, I’m tellin’ you...You put sum’ bitches out ‘ere to shame wit’ ‘da way you treat dicks,” he said while turning his head towards her. “And today was the first day you had sex, too?” He smirked. “That pussy went ham; maybe consider workin’ ‘round the block, ‘chu heard?”

Celica laughed a little. “Silly; I don’t know what any of that means! Ham, around the block…Ham...Around the block…” Celica stopped talking for a moment. Her mind quickly rewinded the entire day through her head. She got fucked by what felt like an entire planet of black people. But before that, she saved Franklin’s life, but before that… “Before that…” Celica stared at the ceiling in thought before a lightbulb went off in her head. “Oh no! The store!” Celica leaned up again, her energy fully restored as she looked out of the window. The sun was setting, shifting the once blue colors of the sky to the orange-pink of late afternoon. “I was supposed to go pick up some ham for Kokonoe!”

“Who?” T’challa asked. “A friend of yours?”

Celica looked over at T’challa, nodding. “Yeah! She has a scary-looking face, but she’s actually a really nice girl! Anyway, do you guys know how to get to the store from here?”

“Which store?” Franklin asked. “We got a corner store down ‘da street, but it be hella’ small, ‘doe; ain’t got no ham. If you lookin’ for a supermarket, then if you go down ‘dat one street you saw me and my homeboys get iced on and go right from there, you’ll find a supermarket. Has all ‘dat good shit, but ‘dey hella’ expensive, too.” He reached to a box of cigarettes, taking out a stick before lighting one with a lighter, putting it in his mouth. “The white man always tryin’ hold us down…”

“Thanks, everyone!” Celica stood up, then bowed to the men still awake. “It was nice meeting you all! I’ll come back and visit, soon!”

“Wait a minute! Celica!” T’challa tried to stop Celica, but she had already sprinted out of the bedroom door and out of the front door. The king and the gangster looked at each other, then sighed. “...She is beautiful, but I sense something off about that girl.”

“She out ‘ere bringing black folk back from ‘da dead ‘n fuckin’ ‘em afterwards. ‘Course ‘dere be sumffin’ off ‘bout ‘dat,” Franklin said. “Her pussy was fine as shit, ‘doe. Gave me enough energy to run a marathon in ‘dis muthafucka. Can’t say ‘dat ‘bout any of ‘da hoes ‘round here, fo’ real.”

“She definitely has a gift,” T’challa acknowledged with a head not. “But...It seems as if she lacks awareness of her surroundings.”

“Nah, it ain’t ‘dat bad, fam.” Franklin pulled the cigarette from his mouth before breathing out a cloud of smoke. He saw a rather ‘done’ expression on the king’s face as he pointed to the floor by the door. Franklin looked down to see a familiar unbuttoned shirt with a red ribbon laying on top of it lying on the floor, accompanied with a familiar black skirt, a familiar bra, a familiar pair of panties, and even a pair of socks and shoes that were equally familiar. “...Well, shit. She ain't too bright, is she? With a pussy like, 'tho, she'll be aight."

While the group of men wondered what to do with Celica's clothes, the white, naked, cum-dripping girl ran through the streets as fast as she could, her bare, semen-glazed breasts moving with each step as she ventured through the neighborhood. “I’ve got to hurry!” Celica panicked as she ran across the concrete sidewalk with her barefeet. “Oh, Kokonoe’s gonna be so mad at me! What if she never talks to me again!?” The worried, nude girl stopped for a moment, then sneezed before shivering a bit. “Why does it feel so cold all of a sudden…? And why do my feet feel so weird, like I’m walking on rocks?” Her eyes widened as a realization shot through her head. _Is it because Kokonoe comes off as super cold sometimes, and if I come back super late with dinner then she’ll make me walk on burning rocks with my barefeet!?_

Driven by fear, Celica continued to run through the streets, her legs scurrying as she followed Franklin’s directions to the tee. Or so she thought, at least. “In that case, I really have to hurry! I hope the store isn’t closed!” After a bit of running, she stopped, then looked around. “...Huh? It’s not here!” She looked at the cars and buildings filled with bullet holes. “Oh yeah! He said to turn here,” Celica recalled. “So, I need to turn...Left!” Quickly, Celica made a quick right turn at the end of the sidewalk, rushing down another and continuing to run. “Maybe I’ll get there faster if I turn down here!” Following her heart, she made turn after turn, running as best as she could until she finally got tired, panting slightly as she stopped in an alleyway. “Why...am I still not there yet…?” she panted, placing her hand against the wall. “I followed all the directions---and even took some shortcuts!” She frowned, putting her hands behind her back while she looked down at the ground. “This place is probably playing tricks on me…” She smacked her own cheeks, then balled her fists to her chest. “Well, it’s fine! I’m gonna find my way to the store, get that ham, and apologize to Kokonoe for being so late!” She nodded her head, then looked down at a puddle, seeing a reflection of herself. “Huh!? W-Wait, why am I naked all the sudden!?”

After her outburst, a loud crash came from behind her. The impact of whatever it was that fell caused a gust of wind to blow towards Celica, who reached down to grab onto the edge of her skrit to cover herself---something that didn’t work because she didn’t have a skirt in the first place. She looked over at a cloud of dust that was beginning to clear. There was a shirtless man that was just as black as the men she had met today. He was bald, and, strangely enough, had a robotic arm similar to Jax’s arms, except it was bigger, had a spike on his shoulder blade, and multiple spikes on his knuckle. His right arm, which was natural and not enhanced by any kind of mechanisms, was covered in odd paintings as if he hailed from a tribe. In fact, most of his body seemed to be that way. Even his face had some sort of painting on them. “Damn...I missed. And by a hefty margin, too.” The robotic sounds of the mechanized arm could be heard as he clutched his metal fist. “I swear, once I get my hands on Sombra, I’ll teach her not to slack off on repairs to my arm...Hm?” The male turned around, sensing a pair of eyes locked onto him. 

“Wow! So cool!” Celica’s eyes gazed at the man that had seemed to have fallen from the sky. “You have a robot arm, just like Mr. Jax! But you talk like Mr. T’challa!” She looked at the male’s well-forged abs, as well as the muscles on his authentic arm. “Are you guys related somehow? Cousins? Twins? You even look really muscley, just like them!” The man turned around fully to face the girl, then started to walk over to her. The tall, moutainous male looked down at Celica with eyes intense enough to keep the girl in place. Celica didn’t move. But she wasn’t afraid. “Are you here to give me directions? I can get to the store myself!” She saw it in his eyes, though; the true thing he desired from her the moment his sights caught a hold of the naked beauty. “Or...Do you need healing, too…?” Her lips curled into a grin as she blushed. Her heart started to beat like a drum. “Well, if you want me to help you…” She stepped towards him, looking up at her. “Then please, let me…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Have ‘chu seen Antenna Girl, meow? She’s sweet, has red head, and is our fwiend! If you find her, tell Detective Taokaka! (And bwing a whole buncah meet bunz, meow! >:3)_ **

The hooded cat girl pounced from building to building throughout the town, hopping on a couple of unfortunate individuals as she passed out the flyers. A lot of it was really unintelligble; if not the words it said, then the poorly drawn picture of Celica with butterfly-like antennas spouting from her forehead. Ignoring the complaints of the citizens walking through the town under the night, Taokaka stuck the flyers on the local clinic--for the tenth time. Feeling her stomach growl, the cat girl opened the door, then casually walked behind the head of the clinic, wrapping her paw-like sleeves around her waist, her hands reaching around to grope her rather large bust. “Boobie lady! Can you gave Tao money for meat buns!?”

“A-Ah, Tao! N-Not now!”Litchi quickly pulled away from the kaka, turning around and looking at her with a bit of irritation in her eyes. “You know this is an emergency! The meat buns are going to have to wait!” She sighed. “Did you pass out those flyers?”

“Uh-huh! Tao passed them all over town!” The dotty-eyed cat girl gave the women a toothy grin. 

Walking up to the cat girl, a black-gloved hand reached to grab one of the flyers. His christmas-colored eyes scanned the contents of the flyer before balling it up and tossing it at her head. “You stupid or somethin’?!”

The hooded girl tilted her head to the side, a metaphorical question mark coming from her head. “Tao is Taokaka!”

“Ragna, please calm down,” said a blonde women in a police uniform. “It’s scary that Celica hasn’t come back yet, sure, but everyone is trying their best.”

Looking back at the Noel, Ragna sighed. “Sorry. I know that she’s at least trying…” A glimmer of rage twinkled from the corner of the Grim Reaper’s eyes as he looked over at Kagura. “Unlike _some_ people.”

“Hey, hey,” said the playboy with his arms around multiple girls while sitting on a bed. “Don’t look at me; I already sent a rescue squad to go and look for her. I’d go myself, but…” The beautiful women accompanying Kagura’s attention looked at him, some of them chuckling as one of them runs a finger on his half-exposed chest. “I can’t bring myself to abandon needy ladies in...need.”

“Would you stop flirting with my patients!?” Litchi scolded. “And aren’t you girls supposed to be in bed?!”

With some of the women outright ignoring Litchi and others playfully sticking their tongues out at her, Kagura took out his cell phone. “Well, just in case, I’ll give Hibiki a call and see if he and the others had any luck finding her.” He tapped the screen on the phone a couple of times. His eyebrow nudged for a moment.

“And I already told Mai.” Noel moved her gloved hand to her chest, looking down sadly. “So I’m guessing the rest of the library knows about her being missing, too.”

“Tch. Was telling them really a good idea?” Ragna questioned, staring out of the window. “Even if they do find her, then that means they’ll probably try to get her to squeal about me. And I’ll be damned before---”

“Found her.”

The entire room turned to Kagura, whose eyes couldn’t believe what they saw on the screen. He looked up at the others, seeing Ragna with an especially intense glare. “N-Never mind...I didn’t say anything…”

“What do you mean? You can’t just say ‘found her’ and not explain what you mean by that!” Ragna barked.

“I meant that I found...uh….” Kagura snapped his fingers. “Her three sizes!”

Everyone looked at Kagura with a disgusted, disgraced stare. It was Taokaka, though, that sniffed the air and picked up the scent of falsehood coming from the Black Knight. “...That’s the smell of a liar, Dark Man.”

Noel squinted her eyes. “Um...Colonel?” She blinked her eyes, then stared at Kagura with big, green eyes, a small blush running across her cheeks. “C-Could you please...tell us what you really meant by that?”

“Anything for you, my sweet Noel!” He took out his phone, pressing his thumb against the screen a couple of times before showing them the screen to the search party gathered around it. Noel’s cheeks went full pink, and she moved her hands over he mouth. The lenses on Litchi’s glasses shattered, broke into pieces, and, like dust in the wind, blown away. Ragna felt like his hair could turn white. Except his hair was already white, so the infinite rage building up in him was so strong that it instead turned his hair into something lighter than that. Whiter than white. Cosmic space, perhaps? 

Taokaka, being the airhead that she was, simply stared at the photo. She did get surprised by something else other than the scene before her. “Hey! It’s one of those black people! The kind you only hear in stories! Wow, their sausage is super big! Tao wonders how it tastes with meat buns…” The kaka turned to the doctor, who was still dumbfounded by the sight she was witnessing. “Hey, boobie lady! Can Tao have some money for---” An entire wallet full of money dropped into Taokaka’s palms. The cat girl gleed, hopping in the air victoriously. “Thank you, Boobie Lady!” thanked the girl before she jumped through the window, breaking the glass before rushing off to the restarurant. “Meat buns, meat buns, one thousand meat buns for dinner, meow!”

The photo displayed a set picture of a naked Celica being mercilessly fucked in an alleyway by a savage, dark-skinned beast that they all only heard of in stories. His manhood was so big that it shattered the reaper’s hopes and dreams. What was shocking--and in Ragna’s case, mildly heartbreaking---to everyone was her expression. She wasn’t forced into this kind of thing, from what they could tell. She was facing the camera with half-opened eyes, lifting both of her hands to form a peace sign with her fingers as if to say something. 

“I-I think...I should just go home…” Noel turned to the door, walking to it and exiting the building. “I’ll...see you all later…” Her body shivered as she left the scene, her mind unsure what to establish as truth or fiction.

“I thought these guys were all eliminated…” Kagura closed his eyes, sighing. “But you and I both know how hard it is to kill black beasts, right, Ragna?” He let out a loud laugh, and opened an eye to see if a little joke would cheer up the reaper. “...Ragna?”

The man with the world’s biggest bounty on his head sat on his knee in a corner, his forehead continously hitting against the wall as he sulked in his own pity. “...Is this how it ends…?”

Litchi walked over to Ragna, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I-If you want, Ragna, I have a couple of penis-enhancing pills that I never opened up in my room,” she informed him. “Maybe you’ll stand a chance after you take them. ...Maybe.” The lack of assurance in Litchi’s words made 

Kagura looked back at the phone. All the women that he had seduced glanced at the male in the photo, and the blush on their cheeks told everything they were thinking to Kagura. “S-Size doesn’t make a man, you know,” he said in a calm but shakey voice. _But damn! Does this mean I’m gonna have competition?! Maybe I should have Litchi slip me some of those pills too, unless I lose all my ladies to guys like this._ She looked at the photo again. A picture was worth a thousand words, but Kagura only felt seven when she took another look at Celica being plowed from behind by a monster.

_I’m having such a good time!_

**Author's Note:**

> For a while, this was the longest fanfic I ever wrote! I wanted to do something with Celica, but I have no idea how I came up with kind of conclusion. I feel like I got her character kind of right, right? I'm not too worried about the other characters featured, but I wanted to really give off as much of a 'urban' vibe as possible. Not too sure if I'm good at writing dialogue in this kind of style. Actually, it feels like I'm forgetting how to write in general. Maybe I need to take some classes...Anyway, I guess this is the first Blazblue Fanfiction I'm uploading! ...I just hope no one gets upset with the lack of a Ragna in this story, though. That said, though, it's good to see Celica horny! ...And that's my closing thoughts on all of this!


End file.
